Maximum Ride: The Angel Expieriment
by KrystalDragneel3625
Summary: It will all ends where it all began. The real meaning behind the first book. And its all because of Fang's mistake and Max's success. (This story takes place after Never More. It's like an alternative ending kind of story.)
1. It's Over

Hey everyone! I'm SOOO sorry for the delayed update I was in the hospital for the longest time!Please review,'because I'm a bit rusty! Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's Over!:

~ A Maximum Ride Story ~

Part #1: Max's P.O.V

"Fang, I've got pie! Do you want to watch a movie and eat it?"

I just came back from the store while the flock were out and about. Iggy had a soccer game,Gazzy was stuck in Detention,and Nudge was out shopping with mom said she would pick them later. Fang went straight home after school. He said he had a lot of homework. So I decided to drop by the store and grab a pie. Then Fang and I could hang out. Just boyfriend and girlfriend time. I figured Fang didn't hear me from his room, so I decided to cut him a piece and bring it to him. As I was cutting him a piece of pie, I heard a small moan. I instantly looked around wondering where it came from. Having no luck, I gave up, shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the pie to see _her _sitting on the counter_._

"Hey Max,what's up."

_Ugh,it's Sheila._

"Ugh,what do you want now Sheila?"

"Oh nothing much just some fish.I'm leaving for California soon. SO I figured you could give me some fish as a goodbye present. I'm going to be a model!."

She transformed into her human form and striked a pose, _half-naked._Just in case I forgot to mention,Sheila is a cat hybrid and she can transform from human to only side-effect is that her ears and tail still show.I'm a hybrid to,but I don't have ears or a tail. I'm half bird or as science would call me,I'm an _Avian-Hybrid_. Don't get scared of the big words,they don't bite.

"Well I'm glad you're not a hooker anymore but are you sure you want to expose yourself like that?"

"I don't care about being half-naked. I've got the goods and I LOVE showing them off."

Sheila had double D cups and a huge ass, as well as a nice figure. She's very beautiful,and her emerald eyes and slick,long beautiful ombre hair. I would mention my cups size,but I don't want to,so I won't.

"No,I mean your ears and tail."

"Yeah of 's time for us to stop living in fear,and i'm going to be the one who inspires mutants everywhere!"

I walked over to the fridge as she spoke.

"Well that's good,here's a mackerel,a catfish and two tilapia."

I handed her the fish realizing that I was kind of going to miss that crazy whore.

"Aww thanks Max."

"No problem,so when are you coming back?"

"Maybe you later Max!Tell everyone I said bye!"

I waved goodbye to our old friend and pick up the pies and headed to Fang's room

While I was walking to Fang's room when I heard:

"Oh Fang!Oh!"

When I got to Fang's room, the door was slightly cracked so I took a peek. My eyes were as big as the dick he was fucking her with. I fell backwards in horror. There was a loud crash and both of the pies fell. They both scrambled for the covers as I stormed into Fang's room. Tears streamed down face that was red with anger.

"FANG! How could you! I thought you loved me!"

"Max! This isn't what it looks like."

"Cut the bullshit Fang! How could you do this to me?You know what? I don't care anymore. We're done! That "Us" BS that you keep talking about isn't real!"

I stormed out of there as my mom came in with the rest of the flock.

"I'm going for a fly."

"Max! Wait!"

"I'm done waiting Fang."

And with that I slapped across the face.

"Max!"

The flock started crowding around me, trying to separate me and Fang.

When I spoke, the temperature dropped 10 degrees. My heart had turned icy cold.

"_Fang has hurt me for the last time."_

"It's over Fang, forever."

I turned away from Fang, starting to walk to the back porch.

"Max! It will never be over! As long as we're both alive, there will always be an "us"!"

I flicked him off as I jumped the porch and unfurled my wings. I was done with Fang.

"_He's always talking about an "us". Yet he wants to screw anything in a skirt. Well there is no "us" Fang. That spark you thought was there isn't there. There never was. And There never will be. I'm done waiting for Fang to change!"_

Part #2: Fang's P.O.V

Max had just stormed out of the house. The other flock member (plus Max's Mom and Total and Akila) stared at me. I slammed my fist into a wall.

"DAMMIT!"

"Fang what just happened?"

"Yeah Fang, what happened?"

The flock started pestering me with questions.

"SHUT UP! Just let me think!"

Everyone backed away.

"Fang, are you coming back?"

I turned around to see Maya (Max's Clone "AKA" Max 2) looking at me with that confused look of hers that made her look innocent. Then the flock got ready to fight. Maya's smile faded. She started to back away. The flock looked at me in disgust.

"Fang, how could you? Why would you betray Max _again _with her clone _again?"_

"Her clone Fang! Really?".

"I….I don't know?"

I closed my eyes to try to clear my head. Suddenly out of nowhere,something in me snapped and I instantly ran straight to my room and locked the door. Everyone started knocking on my door. Gazzy had suggested to blow the door up. Nudge suggested to kick the door down. Then the knocking faded. I started to realize what I had done. Then I heard a voice.

"Umm..Fang? Can I have my clothes please. I'm obviously not welcome here so I'd like to leave."

I cracked the door enough for me to hand Maya her clothes.

"Thank you."

And with that she left. Millions of thoughts ran through my head.

"_What did I just do? What am I going to do? What will happen to Max?"_

I thought so much I just decided to sleep it off and see if I have an idea in the morning. I didn't know what to do or what I did do. I always felt a special connection to Max. But was it love?Was he starting to doubt his feelings for Max. But then there was a knock at the door.

"Fang?"

"_Oh god, It's Angel."_

"Don't 'Oh god,It's Angel' me. I'm not the bad guy here. Don't start doubting your feelings for Max just to make yourself feel better about what you just did. It was wrong. Even Maya knows it was wrong. She's in the kitchen right now crying asking us to kill her because she feels like she betrayed Max's trust. Max and Maya are actually pretty close. They treat each other like sisters now. And you ruined that. I read Max's mind, she said that you kept on talking about how there is a you and her even though you keep throwing yourself at every girl you see. And I've seen it too. Dr. Brigid Dwyer? Ring a bell?"

"I….."

"Look Fang, you need to care more about Max and make up your mind. Max isn't going to wait for you forever. Remember Fang, a person can break as many bones as they want. But a heart is nothing to be played with. You only have one. Max only has one heart and you broke it. Now she might not even come back. All because of your selfish needs."

Angel walked away from my door before I could say anything. She was right and I was about to cry about it like a big baby.

Part #3: Max's P.O.V

I was flying over the clouds, not sure where I was going or where I was. I didn't feel like being mad Fang anymore, that doesn't mean I forgive him but still. I didn't have the energy. Then something wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to the ground. I landed. _Hard. _I'm sure I broke my ribs and a couple of other bones.

"_Great, a broken heart and some broken bones. What a day!"_

I tried to get up and get ready to fight, but whatever was around my waist wouldn't let go. Then I felt arms on me. I started throwing kicks and fists everywhere. Then I felt a pinch in my neck and surge of sleepiness pushed through my veins. Then, everything went black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If you're wondering who Sheila is,she will be important later on in the you don't think it's a good idea to have her,then tell Sheila is based of off Blair from Soul Eater


	2. Betrayal

Hey guys! I am SOOOO SORRY about the long wait for the continuation of this Review this chapter.I can't wait to hear from !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2:**

Max's P.O.V

The dark embraced me into its graceful arms.I woke up groggily wondering where I was. I sat up and felt my head connect with a cold bar causing my head to throb.

_OW Dammit!_

I tried to feel my surroundings but all I can feel were the familiar cold bars of my childhood.

_OH MY GOD! I'M IN THE SCHOOL AGAIN! HOLY CRAP!_

"Hey Girly, keep it down over there."

"What? Who said that."

"Over here!"

A small flame appeared about a yard about away.

"Oh,um, hello.'

"'Sup."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kayla. But around here I'm prisoner 5396620-a."

Kayla was interesting looking person. She was an albino so her eyes were red with yellow could literally see the fire in her eyes. Her blood-red hair was mangled and wild.

"Well my, name is-"

"Maximum Ride. Legendary escapee."

"How did you know who I am? And what do you mean 'Legendary Escapee'?

"Well, first off I heard the guards talking about you. And you're one of the few people to escape this place."

"No offense but what are you?"

"I'm a Flame Manipulator."

"So you're a firebender?"

"Uhh,yea sure.I guess you could say that..I can also see people's memories through contact."

I remember the term from that cool show _Avatar:The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra_. I honestly like Korra because Gazzy and Nudge think it's because we're so much ,stubborn and has guy issues.

"I can also see people's memories through contact.

The memory of Fang and she-who-shall-not-be-named popped into my head and I was angry all over again. Kayla perked her head up.

"What's bugging you girl? I can feel your hate vibes from here."

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing when I can feel you glowering with rage."

"My boyfriend Fang cheated on me, with my _clone_."

"Maybe he got confused."

"No he knew exactly what he was doing."

"Look Max, first love isn't your last love. Hell, it's not even the best love but when you fall in love,you take that risk of being hurt."

"Yeah but, this isn't the first time he's hurt me. The first time, he did it to some stupid girl in Virginia. The second time, he did it with some random doctor. The third time, he did it to my clone. Then, this being the fourth time, he cheated on me with my clone. _Again._"

Let me touch you so, I can see your memories."

"Oh, Okay."

I stretched my arm out as much as I could.I felt her cold hand touch mine.

I could feel the pain in suffering in them as they trembled while touching my hands.I felt kinda bad because all of my scars have healed.I frowned in dismay.

"Wow,I see where you're coming from. I'm looking at your memories and they Jeb is right,you are a very great wonder he talks about you so much-"

I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Hold on! Pause, and rewind. Did you say Jeb?"

"What? Oh yeah! He comes to see if you're in here or not everyday. He's seems like such a perv though."

"Dammit! I knew that weasel had something to do with this. *Gasp* Oh no!"

"Oh no? What's 'oh no'?"

"If Jeb knew where to find me, that means he knows where the others are."

"Well I wouldn't say that. Jeb has been saying how he only wants you. I swear it makes me barf in my mouth."

Just in case you haven't read any of my other adventures as mutant teenager with a fucked up life, I am a mutant hybrid with _wings_. And Jeb Batchelder is a lying weasel that helped us escape from the school then tried to kill us.

*RING* *RING*

Our cage doors opened and so did a bunch of others.

"I didn't even notice that there were other prisoners here?"

"Yeah, they just can't talk because they got their tongues cut off."

"Oh My God!"

"Yeah we call them '_Loquis_'"

"Why do you call them that?"

"It means no speak in tongues were cut off because they were speaking for freedom."

"Interesting,are there other people here in the facility who can actually talk?"

"Oh yea tons."

She grabbed my arm and pushed through the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

"To the training area."

"Why?"

We continued to push through the crowd.

"To introduce you to other people who still have tongues,and the people who are the strongest ranks in here."

I wasn't sure if this girl was crazy or not, but, I decided to play along. Hey! If i'm going to be in this hell hole, I might as well have friends.

Fang's P.O.V

I couldn't think straight.I have no idea what I had just house was quiet,a little too quiet.I opened my door and made my way to the kitchen and I saw something I couldn't believe. Maya was standing in the backyard barking orders.I watched as her lackeys carried the flock's lifeless bodies slumped over their shoulders and loaded them into trucks.I stood there,staring.I was so confused.

"Enjoy the sex?"

Maya turned to me.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious,I'm taking your family to the school to finish what Gunther Hagen started."

"Why?"

"I'm under you really believe that I loved you?I only slept with you because I was under orders to break you and Max up so she'll be away from the flock long enough for us capture all of you."

I felt so stupid and angry.

"Where's Max?"

"Oh please Fang don't even try to act as if you love ,you fucked me and betrayed even fell for my trick!"

She cackled arrogantly.I snapped.I grabbed the closest knife in reach and charged at her.I pinned her to the ground,knife to her she kept the smile on her face.

"What trick."

My voice dripped with rage.

"My newest power is manipulating people's mind was _too_ easy to manipulate it into thinking it was Max you were screwing and not me."

She grinned in delight.

"I don't get why you're laughing,your life is in my hands."

I inched the knife closer to her neck.

"You see Fang,that's where you're wrong.I hold your life in my hands."

I felt a pinch in my neck and she slithered out of my grasp and I fell off of her.I felt someone pick me up.

"Take him to truck he 's going to Facility B."

The dark surrounded me as I lost consciousness.


	3. The Photoshoot

Hey Guys! Sorry for the lat-ish update,but thanks for your reviews and character ideas,I really appreciate it!ENJOY!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3:**

****Shiela's POV****

"MM YASS! WORK IT BABY!THE CAMERA IS LOVING YOU!"

It was 9 am and the photo-shoot was going great.I smiled at Felipe,my photographer for his comment. It had only been 2 weeks since I had said goodbye to Max (and the others),but things were going well for me. I had my dream job modeling for a new magazine that had many mutant models,and I even had a new boyfriend,his name is Kevin. I looked over and smiled at gave me a thumbs up in return.

"Okay,that's enough for 's wrap it up."

I let out a long breath as Kevin walked over with water.

"Nice job babe."

He kissed me on the nose while he handed me a water bottle.

"Thanks,do you know who that lady is though?She looks really shady,she's been talking on her phone the whole time."

Kevin looked back as I pointed out a short little woman who was on her phone with a frown on her face.

"Maybe she's scheduling shoots and getting new models?"

"I doubt it. I've never seen her before."

"Babe,don't think about it too you wanna go get some brunch?"

Before i could answer, swat like people crashed through every window and door. I instantly grabbed Kevin's hand and ducked behind a nearby couch.

"What the fuck?"

"Shhh!"

I shushed Kevin to be quiet as I watched the other mutant models being lead outside.

"We need to get out of here."

"Babe,I know but we're _massively_ outnumbered."

"Yea,but you're a cat you have claws and agility."

"True,but they have you're human"

"Good point"

I stopped to think what would be best to do at the time.

"Okay,you stay here.I'll try to take some of them out."

"That won't work."

I turned around to see one of the men pointing a gun at my head.

"You're coming with us."

"Yeah right."  
I jumped up from behind the couch and kicked his gun out of his hand,then slashed him with my spouted from his side,I covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream and dragged him behind the couch.

"Kevin,grab his gun,it's over on the floor."

"What?Why?"

"Like I said,you're an organic,you don't have powers like me babe please,just grab the-"

A sharp pop entered my ears as blood began to trickle down Kevin's forehead. He slumped over,_dead._

"**NO!"**

"Aww,that's too bad sweetie,he's was really hot."

I looked up to see someone I wouldn't have expected.

"Max?"

"Nope,I'm Maya."

I growled.

"You mean Max's copy right?The one that's beneath her?"

She scowled.

"Look,I didn't come here to kill you,well I did, but I think you could be of use to me."

"After what you just did,I don't want anything to do with you."

Maya shrugged.

"Fine."

She nodded at her men as she walked away.

"Take her out."

****Max's POV****

Kayla continued to drag me through the crowd until we finally reached the main was an open space that was filled with tables and two door on opposite sides. She brought me to the door on the far left side,it was a work out center that was filled with some people. She pulled me over to girl with honey brown hair.

"Hey Les!"

The girl turned around;she had beautiful hazel eyes and peachy skin.

_Wow,she's pretty. I wonder what she is._

"Hey Kayla,who's your friend?"

"This is Maximum Ride,the-"

"Legendary Escapee! OMG I love you,you're like my idol.I even have wings like you."

She opened her 15 foot pale gray wings and knocked over some dumbells.

"Oops,sorry."

She reached down to pick them up and knocked over some more equipment."

"Yeah,Leslie is a bit of a ditz but when the time comes for her to be serious,she kicks ass."

I nodded.

"Later Les!"

"So she's also an avian hybrid?"

"Yea ,she's just like you pretty much. She was made after you escaped,she's only 14."

"Noted."

She pulled me over to another person.

"Kianna!"

"Hey Kayla,what's up?"

"This is Maximum Ride."

"You can call me Max you know?"

"Well Max this is Kianna,we're still not sure what she is even though she has wings."

Kianna had emerald eyes and dark wings poked out of her t-shirt,they were light complemented a light skin tone.

"Skylar and Zayn are sparing in the center."

She pointed behind herself to a white door,which I was guessing was the center.

"It was nice meeting you Max."

"You too."

She walked off in the opposite direction.

"KAYLA!"

We turned to see a raven-haired girl with olive skin covered in a dark cloak and bandages.

"Kana?What are you doing here?"

"It's Blake,he's back!"

I looked at both of them confused on what was going on.

"Who's Blake?"  
The girl who I was guessing was Kana looked at me.

"You're new aren't you?"

"Yes,my name is-"

"Maximum Ride, "AKA" Max.I saw in my vision that you were coming."

"Kana is clairvoyant,she probably knew you were coming before you knew."

"How?"

Kayla shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll know soon lets go!"

I followed Kayla and Kana down the hall,which was starting to get crowded.I heard whispers everywhere as I saw a young boy escorted into a room that was meant for insane people.I was stunned and thunderstruck as all of my attention was on his one black and one white wing. Kana ran up to Blake as Kayla slowed down.

"Blake,thank goodness you're you eaten? Hows your cond-"

Kana was interrupted by a mechanic-like girl who was dressed as a nurse. She had carribean blue eyes and short brown she spoke she had the voice of a robot.

"Please back away from the subject."

Blake said something I couldn't make out,but it seemed like he wanted her to back away from him. He looked up and I saw his eyes small gray eyes looked up and were filled with emptiness and sadness. Kana backed away slowly with her head put her hood back on and walked away.

"Come on."

Before Kaya grabbed me,Blake's eyes met with mine and I gave me a look I couldn't quite Kayla dragged me back to the training center while the crowd let go of my hand and I saw a girl,but it wasn't Kiana or Leslie,they had disappeared.

"Hey Sky!"

The girl was wiping her face with a small she looked up at the sound of Kayla's smiled.

"Hey Kay! How've you been?"

Kayla embraced the girl.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Max,"

"Ohh,so you're the great Maximum Ride?I've heard a lot about ,I'm Skylar. I'm half white tiger."

She stood back and arched her fur and black stripes appeared in her hair and on the back of her body.I stood back in amazement.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

` "Thank you."

"Sky is kind of the boss around here,she's like our Max."

I was flattered by the comment but slightly concerned. The things that people have called me in the past,I don't want anyone to be like thoughts were interrupted by a robotic voice behind me.

"Maximum Ride,please follow need to be registered."

I turned around to see that girl from before. I instantly knew I wouldn't like her.

_That's the same girl who was escorting she's a flyboy._

"That's Pixel."

Kayla whispered to me.

"She's the first humanoid nurse ever."

"Do you think I should go with her?"  
"Personally,I wouldn't because when Pixel calls someone,they either don't have a tongue,or they don't come back at all."

I turned back to Pixel with narrowed eyes.

"What if I don't want to?"

She cocked her head.

"Then you will have to be neutralized."

Her hand began to spark up.I stepped back she pointed her hand at me,I couldn't even feel the sparks until i realized they were electrical sparks and she had just shocked me to the point where I couldn't move.

"Max!"

I saw Kayla about to run to my side,but was stopped by other human nurses who had rushed in.

"Experiment 5396620-a,please back away from Maximum Ride."

Kayla gritted her teeth,obviously seeing that she had no choice but to listen. Skylar backed away and convinced Kayla to do the a nurse hoisted me over his shoulder and began to walk out.I mustered enough strength to see Skylar holding Kayla back as a man with a small afro mohawk and brown skin walk into eyes met and my stomach almost skipped a beat.

_Who is he?He's pretty cute._

I mentally kicked myself.

_Really Max,are you really going to fall for another guy after getting your heart broken?_

I was carried outside out the center and past the room with the dog crates and into a white room with bright lights and a looked almost like an interrogation room. And then the most despicable person walked in.


	4. The Deal

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update,I was so busy with the contest I completely forgot about my babies and you wonderful enjoy this chapter and please check out my other story, _Soul's Sister and the Insanity Seed._ THANKS!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4:The Deal**

****Shiela's POV****

I was in a fit of rage. Not only because that Max wannabe ruined my almost normal life,but also because she killed my boyfriend. My one true love,and I don't like having a broken heart. I delivered another slash to someone's face then spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick. I wouldn't give up. Like they say: "_Nothing is more dangerous than a woman with a broken heart."_

I could see Maya out of the corner of my eye smirking her ass off,as if this was a game. I would slap that smirk right off that bitch's face. So I jumped over the next guard and lunged at her. As expected,she was slippery like a snake.

_Deceptive little bitch,I'll kill her with my bare hands._

At this point,my claws had a mind of their own. They slashed every which way,hoping to land a blow. I wanted to make her bleed.

"**DIE BITCH!**"

She smirked at me while dodging.

"Let's see you try."

She continued to dodge,but I could see that she was getting tired,I saw an opening and I took it. I sliced her face,then ducked low and slashed her wrists and ankles. Then I went for her face,but she put her hands up and I sliced them off.

"AHHH! SHIT!"

I smirked in satisfaction to her response.

"How you like them apples bitch? Thats for killing my boyfriend."

"Hold on a second. What if I told you that I could bring your boyfriend back to life?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean?"

She stood up,her arms stopped bleeding.

"I mean,if you work with me and my boss,then I will bring your boyfriend back to life."  
I stopped and thought about it. I knew this girl was slippery and deceitful,but I know that she does keep her word when it comes to deals. I sighed.

"Okay fine,but what would happen if you violate your side of the deal. I have everything to lose and nothing to gain.

"While I understand you can't trust me,there really is truth and trust in my deals."

I looked up at her now fully regenerated arms.I had my suspicions,but if she can regenerate that quickly,I'm sure she could bring Kevin back to life. Right?

"Alright fine,I guess you can kill me if you want."  
Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright fine. I agree to the terms of the deal."

"Good,we can use someone like you on our team. There aren't a lot of girls."

She smiled as if we were friends. I stepped back cautiously,not sure what to think of her. She stretched out her hand to make this deal official and I hesitantly shook it.

And that was it,I had officially made a deal with the devil.

****Fang's POV****

I woke up shrouded in darkness,feeling the cool floor move beneath me. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't hear anything. Everything was dark. I sat up slightly and knocked on the floor listening to the sound of metal beneath me.

_I'm in some kind of truck or convo. Where are the others?Are they safe?_

I was sure that I would find out soon as the truck stopped. I heard the metal footsteps approach the back of the van. I acted like I was asleep again when the door opened.

"_Grab these 8 subjects and bring them to Sector 10. Take this one to the Doctor."_

I listened to the robotic voiced and instantly knew what they were.

_Flyboys_

"OI! You guys need to hurry it up or I'll have you turned into scrap metal!"  
A male voice entered my voice. I opened my eyes slightly to see two mechanic erasers and one man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He looked like he worked out but this was still a fight that I could still win. I peered behind them and spotted Nudge,Gazzy, and Iggy being carried inside.

_I need to get to them._

So once their backs were turned,I attacked.

"GRAB HIM!"  
I lunged at the first machine and punched its body. I cringed in agony,remembering that they were metal. I gave up on trying to fight them and instantly charged at the guards who were carrying the flock. Then I was stopped by a metal fist in the gut. I coughed up blood and looked up to see a metal flyboy covered in fur. My foot met his face and he was knocked back a couple of feet. I ran over to the guards and punched them both in the gut. The flock fell out of their arms and onto the floor.

"IGGY! Wake up! Nudge! Gazzy! Wake up!"

Iggy shifted,but the others stayed in their places.

_Wait,where's Angel?_

But I didn't have time to wonder,a cold metal hand met my back and slammed me into the ground.

"Did you really think you could get away?"

I grunted under the weight of the machine's arm. Iggy and the others still hadn't woken up. They were picked up and carried into the facility that I finally noticed. I felt a pinch in my neck,and sleep began to enter bloodstream.

_Dammit! Not now! I was so close!_

My eyes finally closed and I was once again in the comfort of darkness.

****Angel's POV****

I didn't know where I was. I looked around,only to see liquid everywhere.

_Am I dreaming?_

I tried to call out for help,but my throat was sore and my voice was weak. I could feel a tube in my throat and something covering my mouth. It was clear this wasn't a dream.

"Ahh,my little specimen is awake."  
I heard a voice but was unsure whose it lights came to life,and I could finally see who was talking. It was a short woman with a single blonde braid trailing down her back.

_Dr. Dwyer?_

"Hello again Angel. How are you feeling?"

_Where is Max? Where am I?_

"Don't worry about Max and the others."

_Wait you can hear me?_

"Yes,you can't talk so,whatever you think about saying its says it through brainwaves through the speaker."

_What are you doing?_

"It's not about what,it's about why."

She cackled liked a witch and pushed a button. And that's when the pain began.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey guys!EXPLANATION TIME! Sooo…

Dwyer is _**EVIL**_

Maya has the power to regenerate

Angel is in a giant tube that is filled with liquid that sustains her life.


	5. The Truth & The Unspeakable

Hey guys!I tried to do 2 chapters in 1 night,but I fell asleep. LOL,luckily I still finished.I actually edited this chapter over so please enjoy it and please check out my other story, _Soul's Sister and the Insanity Seed._Tell your friends about it too! THANKS!

_**WARNING**_**:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT AND RAPE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5:The Truth &amp; The Unspeakable**

****Max's POV****

Jeb Batchelder is a lying,untrustworthy weasel. Even though he saved me and the flock from the School years ago, he left us and became an evil nutjob. ANd he just walked into the room with a face of content.

'Hello Max.'  
"Ugh! Why am I not surprised that you're behind this Jeb?"  
Jeb's smile faded and he became very serious.

"Do you know why you're here Max?"  
"Selling girl scout cookies."  
Sarcasm dripped from my voice. I was sick and tired of this man constantly ruining my life. He betrayed me and my family. Or at least most of us and that asshole. (Fang)

"I'm not joking Max,I need you to lisem very I told you before it's your job to save the world."  
"Yeah and that's going great."

"But what would happen if you succeeded and died? Who would carry on your legacy?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Jeb stood up and crept up behind me. He began to massage my shoulders.

"You would need children to carry on your bloodline."

_What the hell is he talking about._

"Get your hands off of me. I'm not doing your dirty work anymore. Why should I have to save the world that _you_ messed up?"

At this point,I was standing face to face with Jeb. Then he _kissed_ me. I punched him in the stomach and began throwing up on the floor. He came up behind me and began to grind on me. I could feel his hard manhood rubbing against me,but I wasn't aroused _at all_. I pushed him away but he held on to my waist. He might be old but he was strong. He knocked me onto the ground and was now on top of me.

"GET OFF ME!"  
"Oh Max, don't you see? You're mine. You always have been. I always watched you from afar when you were younger but now you're nice and ripe."

He stroked my face.

"I always protected you,I kept The School off your track,and saved you. Nothing Fang or Dylan could EVER do."

He ripped off my shirt and his rough hands began to fondle my breasts.

"STOP!HELP!HELP-"  
Jeb covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. To be honest,I was really scared. Yeah,the great Maximum Ride scared of an old man.

"Oh Max you're so cute when you're scared."

I closed my eyes,not able to even look at him. I continued to try and move out of his grasp as his hand crept down my pants and began to rub my womanhood vigorously. I could feel his throbbing manhood against my hip. He continued to grind against me and assualt my body and persnonal space until he realized he wasn't satisfied. Somehow,he managed to rip my jeans and underwear off. I was now fully exposed to him. He held both my hands in one hand and kept my mouth covered in the other as he looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Mmmm yes Max. You're nice and ripe now. You're a nice delicous fruit,ripe and ready to be picked."

He took off his tie and tied it around my mouth as he layed me onto the table. Then he climbed on top of me. His now naked body was pressed against mine. He began to lick my nipples and I tried to fight back tears.

_Oh God. Please,PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!_

I couldn't hold back my tears as he spread my legs and stuck in his manhood. _Dry._ A muffled scream managed to escaped my mouth. Jeb pulled me by my hair slightly,obviously wanting me to be quiet,but I couldn't,it hurt so much.

"Oh God,yes Max. Your insides feel so good. You're so nice and tight."

He moved my legs up and began to thrust inside of me even fatser.

"God Max. You're so tight. You're virgin vagina feels so good around my cock."

A moan almost esacped my lips,but I held it in. I refused to allow him have the satisfaction of hearing it come out of me.

Tears of rage streamed down my face. I hated this. I hated that my life was a living hell, I hated how I was constantly betrayed and I hated most of all that I was slightly enjoying it.

"Ahh,I'm so close Max."

_NO! NO! NOOO! DON'T CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE!_

He gave me another sick smile. He could see the fear in my pleading eyes,begging him to pull my body was beginning to go numb. I coundn't fight him anymore because the more I fought him,the more it hurt. I tried to escape but my wings were to cramped to open.I was trapped. I closed my eyes and wished as hard as I could.

_Please,if anyone can hear me. HELP ME!_

Then the door opened as he released inside of me.

"BATCHELDOR!"

I felt Jeb's naked body thrown off of hands were free,but I kept my eyes closed. I felt someone lift me up,someone with a familiar I heard a familiar gruff voice giving orders.

"Take him to the doctor! And get me a blanket so I can handle her."

I opened my eyes to see Ari taking Jeb's tie out of my mouth

"Ari is that really you? Or are you just some gross cyborg that is covered in skin with Ari's face."

"Nice to see you too sis."

Ari and I had our differences,but I was honestly happy to have someone familiar around. So happy that I hugged him.

"Whoa!Since when do you hug me?"

"Since you saved me from that rapist."

I shot an angry look at Jeb,but he still had this crazy sick smile on his face.

"Let's go Batchelder."

The guards began to drag him away as he cackled. Ari wrapped a blanket around me and I held it close to my chest.

"You'll always be mine Max!ALWAYS!"

I covered my ears, and closed my eyes.

"_Will my nightmare of a life ever end?_

"EVEN IF I DIE MAX,I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU! _**ALWAYS!**_"

I turned away and burried my face in Ari's 's cackle echoed through the hallways and I was still afraid. Because I knew he was right,he would always be with I hated the thought of it. My stoamch gurggled. Ari was now carrying me to a medical station. While,I couldn't trust Ari,I kind of felt safe in his arms. Strange right? My evil,eraser,innocent half-brother actually made me feel safe. After trying to kill me many times.

"Ari what are you doing here?"

"Well,at first I was here for Eraser training,but then I decided to work here as head of security. With the big project going on,we nee-"  
"Wait,what project."

"I can't tell you. Besides you'll find out soon."

I hated when people did that. When they say "_you'll find out"_. I mean why couldn't he just tell me.

"Here we are."

The medical center was empty and dimly lit. A little woman sat behind the counter quietly reading. She looked up at Ari and smiled.

"Hello Ari,how are you today?"

"Hello,Kira. I need you to take care of her for me. Give her a Zeda-86312 Examination"  
"That will take awhile."

2 HOURS LATER

The procedures were finally done,and I was worn had given me a seatshirt and a pair of short shorts. I continued to clutch the blanket to my chest as we walked out. Ari waited for me outside with another guard. I was so tired,I could barely move. Kira tried to help me out but I still lost my balance and stumbled multiple times. Ari walked over to me,my eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"You okay?"

I noded,unable to look up at him. After that whole procedure,I felt even more violated. It reminded me of the unspeakable incident that had only happened 2 hours ago. Ari picked me up again and I felt somewhat safe. He carried me through the dark hallway as he chatted with the other guard;but I couldn't hear him. All sounds were blocked out and I continuously felt uncomfortable. I don't understand why I feel this way all of a sudden,but I didn't like it. I felt vulnerable,exposed,cold and weak,and that's one thing Maximum Ride doesn't like. I began to shrink in Ari's arms,but he didn't seem to notice. We finally arrived at the "_dorms"_ and I was dropped off there. But I didn't stay long,as soon as I left,I walked out and walked into the training center. I found a small corner and cried. Which is something I never do. I didn't want to be around people right now,then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the boy from before. He had carribean blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"Are you okay?"  
"Please,just leave me alone."  
I pushed my bangs back with my hand and continued to wallow in self-pity.

"Maximum Ride right?I'm Zayn,I-"

"Look,you seem like a great person but I'm in no mood for it,okay? I want to be alone right now?"

"Why would you want to be alone?"  
"I just need time to think and be alone,okay? Now please,LEAVE!"

Then he did something I never expected. He hugged me from behind. I almost attacked him at first,but then I accepted his hug and cried it out.

"It's okay,let it out."

And I did. I let all of my tears out on a boy I didn't even know.

****Fang's POV****

I woke up in a crowded room that was filled with kids I didn't know. Some were awake,some weren't. I spotted Iggy sitting beside Gazzy and Nudge who were still asleep. He waved for me to come over. I stood up and rushed over and hugged him.

"Hey man."

"Iggy!Where's Angel? How are the others?"

"Well I'm fine to Fang."  
Iggy rolled his colorless eyes.

"Sorry Ig,but that's obvious if you're awake. But what about the others?"

Iggy shrugged his shoulder as Nudge began to woke up groggily rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

I embraced Nudge,happy that she was ok.

"You're at the school. After Max left,the house was stormed by some erasers."

Nudge scowled at me.

"Oh yeah,you mean after Fang betrayed her?"

Iggy looked at me,but I looked down,unable to face either of them. I felt ashamed,but at the same time,I felt like I wasn't in full control of my body.

"Guys I think I was hypnotized or something."

"Yeah right Fang,you know this isn't the first time you cheated on Max you know."

Nudge practically growled at me.

"Yeah,you know that you're the only one that cna practically break her and you use that to your kiss up to her and act as if you love her just to get what you want. Then you toss her aside like yesterday's bomb."

I gave Iggy a confused look that he couldn't see.

"Bombs?Really?I'm rolling my eyes."

"That's not the point Fang. First it was Lisa,then it was Dwyer and don't you _dare_ get me started on Maya."

As I began to think about it,she walked in. Max,walked in with shorter hair and was looking around. I wasn't the type to show my emotions,but I ran over to her and hugged her.

"MAX!I'm SO sorry!"

Max pushed me away.

"I'm Maya you jackass. And why are you crying?"

She began to laugh.

"OH MY GOD! You pathetic wimp! Is that what you were going to say to Max?"

My mind was so clouded in self pity,that I couldn't even see that I had just hugged the girl who made me cheat on my , ex-girlfriend.

"YOU BITCH!"  
I swung at her,landed a hit right on her jaw. I stumbled back and tripped over some random guy. She rubbed her jaw slowly.

"Huh,you're punches are pathetic."

She got up,and stood at attention. She was all business now that her little henchmen walked in.

"Anyways,I'm here strictly on business. Not to fight you or fuck you."  
She smirked because of her little remark,while I scowled at her.

"Fang,Iggy,Gasman, and Nudge are requested at Hagens office now."

Hagen, "AKA" _ Daz. _He was one of the worst people we ever met.

_Except Jeb._

He wanted to take Max away from me and pair her up with some random douchebag named Dylan who's dead now. He was the one who planned the kidnapping of ;he even tried to sell us as weapons to China. He is one of our sworn enemies.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Iggy and Nudge walked passed me,not looking me in the of them picked up Gazzy and the other pushed me forward.

"_MOVE IT!"_

Having no choice,I did as I was told. We walked past nurse after nurse,white coat after whitecoat,but no Max.

_Or Angel._

I was honestly a little happy Angel was gone,her little mind games were her prophecy about me dying,still hasn't been proven to be true. We continued to walk down the wide hallway until we rounded the corner and entered a narrower one. Then we walked to a door. The guards standing by it gave Maya a small nod and we entered as they opened the door. It was a dimly lit room with a desk and a small tubby man sitting at it.

_ Hagen_

He looked up and smiled at Maya as his assistant came into view.

"Shiela?"

Sheila covered her mouth in astonishment then looked at Maya.

"Whats going on? Why are they here?"

"I'll explain later."

"Ahh!My lovely guest have arrived."

We were thrown to the ground. _Hard._I lookd up to see smiling his ass off.

_I'll kill this bastard._

But it seemed as if Gazzy was awake the whole time and was thinking the same thing. He jumped out of the guards arms,headbutting Maya and landing on 's desk and ripped a toxic coughed and Iggy laughed.

"Nice one Gaz!"

I covered my nose in response to the stench,but it wasn't long before the stench dissipated,and my eyes no longer burned and Gazzy was knocked off of the desk by Maya. When the disgusting smoke cleared,I saw and Shiela with a gas mask on.

"Okay,what the hell is going on?Why are we here?Where's Max?Where's Angel?"

I could tell Nudge felt frustrated,but it didn't mean she deserved the slap in the face Maya gave her.

"Don't touch her!"

Iggy charged at her,but Sheila interfered with a taser and tears in her eyes. Iggy collapsed and continued to twitch because of the electrical shocks.

"Iggy! Shiela,why?"

Sheila covered her eyes in shame as tears fell onto the ground.

"Are all of you done yet?"

I looked up at Maya,who looked annoyed with all of us. Gazzy was still being held down on the ground under guards foot. Sheila retreated behind Maya.

"You traitorous bitch,you're really working with them?"  
"You don't understand Fang,I'm doing this be-"

Maya hushed her as 's smile morphed into a look of annoyance.

"Okay,we need to get down to want to know why you're here right?"

I nodded while scooting over to Iggy to see if he was okay.

"Well,the reason why you're here is because we have finally made a breakthrough in the research we had on the project you all were involved in."

"I thought we were tested on to test the mixing of animal DNA?"

"Actually,you were involved in an experiment to turn you into _GODS_ in a sense."

"What do you mean?"  
"What is saying,is thatr you guys were the first subjects to be involved in _The Angel Expieriement_."

(_**AT**_:THAT's WHERE THE FIRST BOOK COMES IN)

"Yes,Maya is correct. You 6 were involved in the first stages of The Angel Experiment. We tried turning you into angels. We used bird DNA because it was experimental and the research was still incomplete."

Maya picked up the doctor's clipboard and looked at us.

"Fang,you were supposed to be fallen angel,the rest of you were supposed to some kinds of angels. Angel was the only one who was technically a powers and her white wings prove that she was a successful angel."

"But Gazzy has white wings,but his powers are nowhere close to Angel's."

Gazzy tried to say something from under the guard's foot,but could only croak out small words.

"Where...my...Sister?"

"Oh she's in the I'll show you."

picked up a remote and pressed a button,which caused the giant window behind him I saw was so hirriffic,I couldn't describe it. Angel was suspended in some kind of Sci-Fi tube that was filled with green liquid. She looked as if her soul was being taken out of her began screaming for his sister,but she couldn't hear so I thought,her eyes opened and turned milky white,and so did Gazzy's. Gazzy escaped from under the guard's foot

and took him out on his own. Everything happened so fast,for some reason Gazzy was a lot stronger and faster,but this wasn't him. Whitecoats and guards began to pile into the room Angel was in. I saw a wave of blonde hair walk by and pull a lever and Angel began to scream in agony while she was electrocuted. I watched as her eyes returned to normal and Gazzy collapsed in a heap of unconsciousness.

"What the hell just happened to them?"

"Well,as we said before,Angel was the only success out of all of you. But it seems as if she's developed a new power to connect and control her ,very interesting."

rubbed his chin.

"Shiela,please be sure to tell to run some more tests on her and Gasman please."  
Sheila stepped into view and nodded.

"Wait, Dwyer is here?"

"Oh yes,she is very involved in this project and she is one of the best research specialist and analyst."

I growled at Maya,of course she wouldn't mind throwing that in my face.

"That woman has a _beautiful_ mind."

I couldn't believe that betrayed us.

_Max warned you that she would though,but you wouldn't listen because you were too busy trying to screw her._

"Wait,if Angel is here,where is Max?"

"She's in another part of the facility,far from here."

"Why?"

"She was also a success but her symptoms and powers lie dormant inside of her."

"I thought Angel was the only success?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I lied."

"Bastard."

"We needed her to be away from all of you so we could capture you all to Maya,my plan was brilliant wasn't she?She tricked you good Fang."

"What do you mean she tricked Fang?"  
I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about.

"I mean she tricked Fang into sleeping with her and made sure Max would walk in and see you."

Maya tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't.

"Wait then what about and Ella?"

"Oh, those bitches are dead. They tried to fight us,but were killed."

"YOU BITCH! Do you know what we've been through? You expieriement on us and torture kill Max's mother and sister and then you ruined Fang's and Max's relationship?Why?"

Iggy smirked.

"Maybe it's because she was jealous that she couldn't have him. Max wannabe."

Maya's smile faded as she approached Iggy and kicked him in the rushed to her and tried to pull her away.

"Don't ever say that to me it?"

Blood began to pour out of Iggy's nose,he understood.

"Take them back to the !"

Maya barked orders at the guards,and next thing I knew,we were back in the nightmare that we tried so hard to escape from. I looked over at the others. Iggy was bleeding,Nudge was quietly sobbing,Angel was gone, and Gazzy was still unconscious. And it was all my fault.

****Shiela's POV****

Maya was barking orders at the guards to get rid of Fang and the others. I shot them a look of empathy,but they didn't see it. I felt bad for not protecting them. After the guards filed out of the room,I walked out with her to the courtyard.

"Maya,what was that back there? Why are they here?"

"Relax kitty,they're part of 's plan."  
"But that wasn't part of the deal."  
Maya turned and looked at me.

"Look,I know it's uncomfortable for you to see them,but you need to get your priorities straight. Got it?"

Maya was right,I needed to get my priorities straight. Who did I care about more, my human boyfriend, or my family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Hey Guys!So a couple of things.

I do not know how to make Hagen accent (DON'T JUDGE MY LIFE!)

Dylan is **DEAD!**

I will release a bonus chapter explaing that and how plotted with .

Ari is a nicer but still aggressive guy.

Jeb is a RAPIST!

Maya is a BITCH!


	6. Looking Inside

Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not posting in a long time. I was in the hospital for awhile and I COMPLETELY forgot about all my enjoy this chapter and please check out my other story, _Soul's Sister and the Insanity Seed._Tell your friends about it too! THANKS!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6: Looking Inside**

****Nudge's POV****

My head stayed glued to my knees. Tears trickled down my face and onto the floor. Max &amp; Angel were gone, &amp; Ella were dead,Iggy and Gazzy were unconscious and Fang was more broken up than I've ever seen him. I looked up to see his face frozen I wanted to comfort him,but I didn't know why I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I found out about him cheating on Max,I was secretly happy. Of course I felt bad for Max,but I wanted to have someone love me the way Max did. I thought that I had a chance with Fang,but he always favored Max more. Everyone did. _She_ was tasked with saving the world. _She_ got not one,but _2_ boyfriends to fight over her. Max always had all the attention,she had everything,and I don't understand didn't even accept all of it. What's so special about Max? said her powers are dormant,but all she can do right now is fly at high speeds. I can attract metal and hack things,_and_ my people skills are much better than Max's. Why wasn't I chosen. Why didn't Fang chose me? I looked back at him. He was still in his state of shock. I looked back at my knees.

_Should I try to be like Max?_

I sat up as I wiped away my tears.

_If I want Fang to want me,do I need to be what he wants in Max?_

I scooted over to Iggy,and looked at him. His lip was swollen and his nose was in an awkward position and dried blood covered his face.

_It's time for me to take charge.I need to grow up and grow past the fantasies of me and I should be like Max,but not for Fang's sake,but for mine and the others._

I stood up as I tied my hair back. I walked around asking the other kids in there for supplies. By the time I sat back down,I had bandages,some pain relievers,a rag,a water bottle,some crackers,a lollipop and 5 dollar bill from some dead guy's wallet. I wet the rag and began cleaning the blood off of Iggy's face. Iggy stirred and began to open his eyes.

"Nudge?"

I hushed Iggy as I pinched his nose tightly.

"Brace yourself."

With a flick of my wrist,Iggy's nose was back into place. He winced in pain. I wiped his lip and helped him sit face was still slighly swollen,but he'll be fine.

"How do you feel?"

"I've had better days."

Iggy forced a smile. I handed him the water and pain relievers.

"Here,take these. They should help."

I scooted over to Gazzy and checked his chest

_He's still breathing._

"How's the Gasman?'

"He's breathing,but not responding.I don't know what to do."

"Watch out,let me try something."

Iggy leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Gazzy began to crack up in laughter. Iggy leaned back and smiled with satisfaction.

"I knew it would work."

"Haha! That's hilarious! Hahaha! Ow ow ow!"

Gazzy continued to laugh but keeled over and began to groan in agony.

"Gazzy is awake?"

I turned to see Fang with a look of concern.

"Yeah,but something is wrong. Are you feeling okay Gazzy?"

His laughs subsided as he nodded his head.

"Yeah,I'm fine. But my head hurts a lot from when Angel took control of me."

"Wait,what are you talking about?"

"Remember when he went haywire in GH's office?"

I turned to see Sheila lurking in the shadows in her cat form.

"YOU!You-you traitor!"

"Shhh! I'm not supposed to be ,I'm here on my own reasons.I had no idea that you guys were going to be here,nor do I know why. But,I do have information about Angel."

"Then spill it."

For some reason,Fang thought that he would take charge by asking the questions. I might be new to being leader,but I knew I didn't want people walking all over me.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Your are _not_ taking charge Fang. I am."

He smirked in my response.

"What makes you think you're ready?"

"The fact that I think with my head, and not my dick."

His face turned to stone,shocked with my response,but I didn't care.I turned back to Sheila

"What information?"

"Well,as GH said,Angel is the only success other than Max. It seems that even though Gazzy is considered _"defective"_, their matching twin DNA makes it so that they can still connect.I'm not sure though,it's only a hypothesis right now."

Her furry features turned into a look of fear as the metal doors slid open as Maya and a white coat walked in.

"I'll see you guys later."

And with that,she scurried off into the hallway undetected.

"Oh good,you guys are all awake. Gazzy,you need to put on this collar. If you try to take it off,you will be shocked. Got it?"

The white coat pulled out a metal collar with small LED lights on it.

"Why do I have to wear it?"

"Due to the incident that occurred in Hagen's office,you will be required to wear this collar to ensure that your sister doesn't try to connect to you telepathically again."

"Yeah,what she said."

Gazzy was forced to his feet. After the collar was snapped on and activated,he was thrown back to the ground. The room was now half empty after they took some more kids after dealing with us. I could see Fang glaring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Is there a problem Fang?"

"What was that back there?  
"What? I meant what I said. I'm taking charge because you can't."  
Iggy raised his hand.

"Why can't I be in charge?"  
"You're blind."

He lowered it.

"Fair point."  
I turned back to Fang.

"Look,you screwed up. We're in this mess because of you Fang,and you also tend to think with your balls instead of your head. So I'm taking charge."  
"OKAY! First of all;we were in this mess from DAY 1! We didn't sign up for this! Besides,I was being hypnotized by Maya. She even told us that,so-"  
"You were hypnotized because your mind is _weak_. You are _sooo_ easy to manipulate;all a girl has to do is show you her fucking boobs and you're puddy in her hands."

I answered him calmly and with a stone cold face. I refuse to be intimidated by a fucking sex-addict. Iggy and Fang were both shocked by my language and Gazzy was licking the lollipop he managed to swipe from my pocket. Fang's look of shock turned into a twisted grin.

"Ohh! I get it. You still have that pathetic puppy-love crush on me don't you?"

I raised an eyebrow in concern,but deep down, I was surprised that he knew.

_Was it really that obvious? Well it doesn't matter now,I'm over him._

For my sake,and everyone else's, I prayed to God that I was.

"Oh puh-lease Fang! You're so fucking full of it. Yeah,I had a crush on you for a while,but then I opened my 's when I finally realized what a fucking scumbag you are. Max loved you and you _constantly_ betray her and it hurt all of us in the process. _You_ were attacked in the sky in DC,which lead us to the FBI. _You_ left Max,leaving her broken and unable to take care of us. _You_ put us in danger because of your _'so called special'_ DNA by coming back. And the reason why you came back was so fucking STUPID! You left Max for _Maya_. Then once Dylan came into the picture,you came crawling back as if you owned Max. You can't have both. That's what got us here in the first place. You even _killed DYLAN_ over something that was so stupid and small. And yet,Max kept seeing the good in you. She continuously tolerated your bullshit,which brought us all down."

I looked to Gazzy and Iggy to see faces of astonishment. They were so taken back,that they were at a loss for words. I turned back to Fang.

" and Ella are _DEAD_ because of _YOU. _Angel is in some kind of contraption being experimented on and tortured as we speak because of _YOU_. Max is gone because of _YOU. _ WE ARE HERE BECAUSE OF **YOU**!"

Fang was speechless. Gazzy winced with the mention of and Ella while Iggy looked down sadly. I walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder for comfort.I knew how much he missed Ella.

"I'm sorry Iggy."

Iggy began to sniffle as Gazzy buried his face into his shirt.

"We we are all meant to die Fang. But the blood will _forever_ be on your hands."

Wow,being leader is hard. Why did Angel want this so bad? And how did Max deal with this?

_How am I going to deal with this?_

****Max's POV****

_How embarrassing._

I finally stopped crying on the cute guy from before,but my face was covered in snot. And so was his shirt.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"It's fine,here."

He took off his shirt and handed it to me. My face was still wet and my nose was still dirty,so I accepted it and wiped my face. It wasn't until after I was done,I noticed how much man candy he had.(**A.N.**I meant his abs;not his balls. GET YOUR HEAD OUT THE GUTTER!).

_Jesus Christ! Come on Max! Not now,don't do this to yourself._

The mysterious boy had what I assumed was a rock hard 6 pack. I almost forgot to look away before I awkwardly handed him his shirt back.

"Thanks,I'm Max by the way."

"Zayn. I must say Max,you sound like a dying cat when you cry."

I surprisingly smiled at his joke.

"Yeah well, crying isn't really my thing. So I never practice."

"Ha! Trust me,when you're in here,you get a lot."

"Oh no,not me. Crying is a rare thing for me. I guess what just happened is just build up from the years past."

"Why's that?"

"It's complicated,but I've been taking care of me and my family for the past couple of years. And we've been through some hell. "

"So you've escaped from this place before?"

"Yeah,me and five others."

"Lucky,I've been here my whole life. I had a brother and sister,but they went missing when I was 15."

Zayn looked down with a small amount of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's ok. I'm glad that they're peacefully dead rather than living in an eternal hell."

I smiled. don't what it was about him,but Zayn had a very level head for someone who has been in here his whole life. I've only been here for 1 day and I've already bawled my eyes out in front of a stranger. I turned back to Zayn.

"Why did you comfort me?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Maybe it's because I wish someone had done that for me."

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well,thank you."

Then I did something I would have never done to someone,I kissed him on the cheek and walked away.I saw him touch his cheek and smirk out of the corner of my eye and smiled.

_Go ahead and fuck up your love life again Max._

Yep,pretty fucked up day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey guys; explanation time!

Nudge is stepping up as leader

Nudge is also over Fang (Good for you Nudge)

Fang killed Dylan

Max is falling in love with Zayn (I think I portrayed it that way.)

Oh Jeez,I hope I portrayed it that way. FYI people,Zayn _will_ be Max's new love interest if you haven't guessed yet. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I think I'm pretty rusty.

BTW, "**AN' **means **Author's Note**.


	7. Discoveries

Hey guys! Soo,update on my condition. I was in the hospital because of my Kidney Failure. I'm fine though.I really appreciate you guys asking about me. By the way, I edited Chapter 5:**The Truth and The Unspeakable.** So please check that out again,because I added something new,that I'm not sure whether or not it should or shouldn't be vital to the please review and tell me what you think. Also tell your friends so the can tell me what they !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: Discoveries**

****Angel's POV****

The electrical shocks continued as my connection with Gazzy faded. I wanted him to be able to free me from this thing. But he was stopped.I could barely open my eyes to see Fang and the others escorted out. Nudge was crying,Iggy was bleeding and Fang was back to his usual gloomy self.

_Wait,where's Max?_

It took me a second to realize that Max wasn't with the others. I tried to focus on her energy,but the screaming doctors grabbed my attention.

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"_

Dwyer's voice was the first to enter my ears.

"_We don't know."  
_"_Her body began to release neurological waves that somehow caused her twin brother 'Gasman' to comply to her every command."_

"_We don't know how this is possible."_

"She must be developing new need to run more tests"

_No,PLEASE! No more tests! I'm begging you!_

Dwyer looked up at me and smiled like an evil witch.

"Well that's too bad sweetie,but it's your own fault for trying to attack the doctor in his office through your brother."  
"Actually,I'm quite glad she tried to attack me."

And then I saw him. Hans Gunther Hagen,the man behind all of this. His pudgy face and bald head were filled with evil.

_YOU! _

"Yes,its me child."

_Why am I here?_

I tried to be as intimidating as possible,but it was no use. I was weak and unable to move. I was exposed and vulnerable,they could see right through me.

"You are here because we finally have the research to finish what we started with you years ago. You and Max were the only successes sadly,your powers are the simply the only ones who fully awakened."

"And it seems like you have a new one."

looked down at her clipboard.

"Before you only had the power of telepathy,picking up people's energy and emotions and your shape shifter powers are still in its premature stages. But now,you have the ability to control your brother directly through your mind. It's Amazing! At this rate,you will be ready in a week."

_What do you mean i'll be ready? Ready for what?_

began to cackle. Gunther Hagen gave me a sick smile.

"Oh don't worry about that my dear."

And with that,he spun on his heel and walked out. Nurses began to pile in and file behind her.

"Alright sweetie,we are going to perform some test,so you should be receiving some light neurotoxins that will paralyze you temporarily."

The liquid in my tank began to drain as I felt a cold and slight pain in my arm. I looked over to see and IV in my arm. My body went numb as a woman with blue eyes and brown hair approached my now fully drained tank. She opened the door and caught me before I hit the ground. Her hands were cold and hard, My body stayed limp in her arms,as she carried me over into a small white room and set me onto a white table.

"Pixel,please pull up her charts and start taking her vitals."

The woman answered with a robotic voice.

"Affirmative."

_What is she?'_

Dwyer walked over to me and began to poke me with new IVs. She started fluids and inserted Novocaine into my bloodstream.

"Pixel is a new prototype. She is the first humanoid nurse ever. She is living history."

Her face glowed with joy

"And soon you will be too."

And that's when the Novacaine finally kicked in. Everything went black as my body was laid out as if I were prey to them.I was exposed and vulnerable, and for once,I was truly terrified for my life.

****Zayn's POV****

_What a weird chick._

I continued to rub the spot on my cheek she had kissed as I walked down the hallway. I smiled to myself thinking about her. Then I spotted a dark shadowy figure creeping around the corner.

_What the hell?_

I walked slowly behind it,but kept my distance. It peered around the corner to see the hooded figure take off its hood and I saw a wave of white hair.

_Skylar? Or is that Kayla?_

A dark figure appeared beside the girl in a shadowy burst.

_That's Kana!_

I watched as the two of them were approached by a woman with long blonde hair and glasses on. They began to talk and the woman with blonde hair pulled out a shiny disc. The disc glowed and a holographic image of a girl showed up. Her dirty blonde hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked familiar.

"_Max!"_

I accidentally let a loud whisper escape my lips and the 3 women turned around. I ducked behind the corner as they dispersed. I ran as fast as I could back to my room and shut the door. It was dark and my roommate Justin was asleep. I kicked off my shoes and flopped on my bed trying to figure out what I just saw.

_Who were those women? I know for a fact that the one with the shadow burst was Kana._

_But her powers are blocked._

_But we don't know that for sure since she's a traitor._

I was in constant turmoil with myself,I wanted to believe that the girl I saw wasn't Kana and Skylar.

I wasn't sure what to believe. I began to think of Blake. Blake is Kana's only family,and she wants him to be he came back,it doesn't seem as if he was doing to well. And I knew Kana would do anything if it meant saving her brother.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_May 5th,2007. _Blake had just turned 10,and he was spending another birthday in "_The Hole"_. He was in there because his powers were becoming very hard for him to control and it was taking over his body. Kana was 12 at the time,and she was worried about her brother's condition. One day,when we were in the center,Blake went with some white coats and didn't come back for 3 months. By the time he came back,he didn't remember any of us. He didn't even remember his only family.

_September 28th,2007_. It was late at night and I had accidentally fell asleep in the center. I woke up groggily and began to drift back to my room when I saw Kana speaking with a young woman with long blonde hair. I crouched down behind a pillar and tried to make out what they were saying.

"Your brother's body is beginning to fail and is expected to be put down in a week. Say your goodbyes now little girl. The fact that you get to do this is simply an act of kindness from the Doctor.

"_Is there any way, he can be saved."  
_Kana had tears in her eyes,but the woman had a smile creeping onto her face.

"Well there is one way,but it will cost you."

"_I will do __**ANYTHING**_ _you ask me. Just Please! Bring my brother back."_

"_If he comes back,he won't be the same."_

The woman seemed to mock her,and I was beginning to get angry at how the woman was stringing Kana along like that. Kana and Blake were Beta testers for the new _Arcatos (ark-ate-os) Project_. Kana stabilized and is a very good patient,and so is Blake. But his body is weaker. It seems like he couldn't take it.

"_I don't care what it takes!"_

"_Well,there is another new experiment that's called: The Chaos Ark Experiment; but the only way her could go through with that is if he gets power from other experiments here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

The woman pulled out a small briefcase.

"_I want you to be my inside girl and __**extract**_ _the power of other kids and put them into these."_

She opened the briefcase and pulled out small empty canisters.

"_But they're my friends,will they be hurt?"_

"_That shouldn't matter right? You said you would do anything for your brother. You did say that right?"_

Kana put her head down and nodded.

"_Then to save your brother,you must kill your friends. Easy as pie."_

Kana looked up and I could see the darkness forming inside of her. She was really going to kill the rest of us to save Blake.

"_But why can't you guys do it?'_

"_We don't have that kind of technology yet."_

"_But I can't do that. My powers aren't strong enough."_

"_Don't worry,we'll fix that,SO do we have a deal?"_

I could see Kana's hesitation,but she still shook the woman's hand. I slinked back to my room and tried to forget,but it was no use.

_****FLASHBACK END****_

I could still remember that day as if it were yesterday. That was the day I stopped trusting Kana and tried to stay on her good side,even though my powers didn't kick in until after that,I still slept with one eye open to make sure she didn't try to take my powers. I looked up at the ceiling and I finally made up my mind. I was going to go speak to Blake tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey guys! What time is it? (Not Adventure Time) EXPLAINATION TIME!

Soooo…

1\. Kana has a dark past that Zayn knows a little bit about.

2\. Blake is a "_failed"_ experiment that requires the power of others to survive

3\. Kana is killing other experiments to keep her brother alive

****SPOILER ALERT!****Kana does have an accomplice. Guess who it is in the comments. Good Night!


	8. Important Announcement!

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reading my story so far,but I have some bad news.I'm in the hospital._AGAIN_.I'm fine but I realized that I have been so focused on this story,I haven't updated any of my other stories. So I've decided that after Chapter 10, _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_ will take a temporary break.I know what you guys are thinking.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T STOP NOW! ITS AT THE BEST PART!_

But… during that break,I will be releasing BONUS CHAPTERS! Where I explain lots of things that will help you understand the story and its characters better. But it won't be real chapters. During the temporary break please check out my other stories like:

1\. Rin x Star

2\. Soul's Sister and the Insanity Seed

3\. Attack on Titan Gone Wild

Don't worry about me though,like I said,I'm fine. I _will_ continue updaing sometime in Mid-July or Early August,but the updates might come in _a bit_ slower than normal. SO please bare with me. Also,please review my other stories,I need all th help I can get with them. Thanks for all the support guys!

~AnimeStoryteller3625


	9. Relief

Hey guys! I actually finished this chapter in the same night as the other one. WHOO HOO!

*pats self on back* GO ME!

Please enjoy this chapter and please check out my other stories. PLEASE!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8: Relief**

****Max's POV****

I walked down the hallway trying to find what room I was assigned to. I passed by door after door,but still couldn't find room 23. My legs were beginning to get tired,but I kept walking. It was dark and uncomfortably quiet. Which left me alone with my thoughts.

_Why the HELL did you kiss him? Are you really going to do this to yourself Max? Get your head out of the clouds. Harden your heart! Be a leader! STOP FALLING IN LOVE!_

I cringed slightly thinking about how Jeb had told me the first two things,but quickly brushed it off before I started crying again. I continued to walk down the hallway and noticed a person leaning against the wall.

"You're late."

They pushed themselves off the wall and walked towards me. It wasn't until I got close enough to see it was the bitch who slept with my ex-boyfriend.

_Maya! This bitch is dead._

But my body was to weak to attack her. So I calmly approached her with a straight face and held my ground. I was to tired to fight, and I honestly didn't feel like trying.

"What do you mean I'm late?"

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Well,I'm here now right?"

She frowned at me.

"Don't get an attitude with me."

"Look,I'm to tired to fight with you. Can we just call a temporary truce and help me find my room please?'

She looked surprised by my answer,but reluctantly she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine,this is your room right 're sharing it with another girl."  
"Sure whatever."  
I made my way to the door,but was stopped short by Maya's hand.

"Don't get too comfortable in here. This room is only temporary. You'll be isolated soon for testing."

I grabbed onto her shoulder to prevent me from falling to my knees.

_Why? Why do there have to be more test? What more could they want from me?_

Maya helped me up and into my room. There were 2 beds and a small desk with a lamp. Kayla's shiny white hair was sprayed all over the desk. Her head sprung up as the door shut behind us.

"Max?Why am I seeing double of you?"

I chuckled to myself as Maya pouted.

"That's my clone Kayla."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to take a closer look at us.

"Ohh,that's why one of you looks more bloated."

"Watch it snowflake."

Maya answered her with an icy tone not knowing she wasn't talking about her.

_She doesn't mean you idiot._

I placed my hand over my knotted stomach. Kayla sat up on her chair and hugged one of her knees. She watched as Maya helped me over to my bed. It was a small bed with metal bars for a headboard,dingy sheets and a tattered old pillow. Maya handed me a blanket and a new pillow.

"Truce ends tomorrow bitch."

Maya turned around and headed for the door but stopped.

"Prepare yourself for the hell you will experience."

And with that,she smirked and walked out.

"Man. What a bitch."

I flopped down on my disgusting bed and closed my eyes,trying to go to sleep.

_Better than a crate._

But I couldn't. I opened my eyes to see Kayla looking at me with a look of concern.

"You okay Max?"

I didn't feel like talking,I didn't have the energy. I noded my head and Kayla accepted it. She turned back to her desk and continued to write in what looked like a journal. I turned away from her and laid on my back,looking up at the ceiling. I thought about my day and tried to weigh out the pros and cons. Of course there were more cons then there were pros. I was raped,I was pregnant (possibly),I was covered in bruises and my body was numb from all the pain at this point.

"_Prepare yourself for the hell you will experience."  
_Maya's words rang in my head

I have already experienced hell. I've had more of my share of it. I've been attacked,shot,beaten,bruised,cut,exploded,experimented on,broken hearted and raped. I have been living in hell since the day I was born.A smile crept onto my lips and it slowly turned into sick laughter. Kayla looked at me again.

"Max?"

She approached me with caution,but I continued to laugh. Her fiery eyes were filled with concern and fear,but It didn't stop;I laughed so hard, that tears began to stream from my eyes.I wasn't laughing at the fact that I was going to experience hell, I was laughing at the fact that I have been living in hell since day one. I was laughing in the eyes of death. Nothing can break me down at this point,everyone and everything I loved is gone and I was alone again. Kayla touched my head and I could feel her poking around in my memories. She leaned back and covered her mouth in astonishment as tears began trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh Max,I'm so sorry."

She hugged me close and I fell to sleep giggling and crying in her arms. The next morning,I had regained my sanity and found Kayla fast asleep on my bed. Her flowing white hair entangled between my legs. I tapped her to wake up.

"Hey,Kayla,wake up!"

Kayla stirred,but didn't wake up. I moved the hair from her face and saw the tears in her closed eyes. I shook her again and she began to wake up.

"Huh? Oh hey Max."

She moved her hair back and began wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Max,I'm sorry that happened to you. I always thought that I had it hard,but you. You're so strong Max. You deal with so much,and yet you keep a strong face."

Kayla buried her face in my neck and wrapped her hand around me. I patted her back trying to sooth her.

"Kayla,it's okay. You had nothing to do with what has happened to me. Just try not to bring it up okay? As long as I don't think about it,I don't want you thinking about it."

I forced a smile as Kayla continued to soak my sweatshirt with tears. She looked up at me with a sad smile.

"Okay,thank you Max."

I don't know what she was thanking me for. I did nothing to or for her. Even while I'm away from the flock,I always seem to be some kind of mom to somebody. And Kayla was around my age,so that's saying something.

_THE FLOCK!_

A wave of guilt washed over me when I realized that I hadn't thought of the flock since I've arrived at the facility. I was so busy wallowing in self pity I never not once even thought of them.

_Oh God. Where are Iggy,Gazzy,Nudge,Fang and Angel._

Even though I was mad at him (Fang),he's still apart of the flock. Kayla seemed to notice my look of worry and looked at me with anxiety.

"What's wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh nothing."  
"Are you sure."

I gave her a forced smile and she accepted it.

"Okay,come on. If we don't hurry,we'll miss breakfast."

The door opened and we were greeted by a half transformed Eraser.

"Let's go!"

Kayla rushed out of the room quickly,but I struggled to keep my balance and fell to the ground.

I looked up at the eraser who stood there silently. He reached for his phone and walked out into the hallway. I looked back at my legs.

_Come on! Why won't you just work properly._

I looked up to see the same guy with a white coat and Ari.

"What's up with you sis?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"For some reason my legs won't work."

The white coat looked down at her tablet. She then opened a program that scanned my legs somehow. She looked at me in concern.

"It seems that her body is beginning to change. Hmmm. Strange. I'm going to go report this and put in some blood orders. In the meantime, have her use these."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out some bandages and 4 small metal bolts.

"Stick these in her main joints and wrap it up with the bandages to keep them in place."

Ari nodded his head.

"Will do."

With that, the woman and the other eraser walked out. Ari helped me up onto my bed.

"This will hurt."

I winced in pain as the small bolts were inserted into the sides of my knees. His eyes stayed glued to my legs. I could tell he was trying to avoid my eyes.

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

"Ari,why are you being so nice to me?"

Ari sighed and stood back up.

"Because at this point,I have nobody left Max."

He sat down beside me and kept his eyes to the floor.

"I don't know my real mother and my real father-"

We both cringed at the thought of Jeb.

"Honestly Max,I'm alone. You're the only person I have left. Even if we're only half related."

He stood up with a sad look on his face.

"But I have no choice but to look at the bigger picture."

Ari stood up heading for the door as I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't start talking like your dad or I will kill you."

He smirked at my response and shook his head. His now shaggy hair fell over his eyes and I could barely see the tear stream down his cheek.

"For my sake and for the others."

He wiped away his tear and walked out. I stood up and my legs began to sting.

_Well,at least they work._

I walked down the hallway and made my way to the center where I saw Skylar. She was talking to Kana about something,but I interrupted their conversation anyways.

"Hey guys,where's the cafeteria?"

"Oh,hello Max."

Kana nodded her hello to me.

"The cafeteria is that way."  
Skylar pointed down the hall where there seemed to be a lot of people.

"Thanks."  
I walked towards the area but could see the two of them talking softly out of the corner of my eye. They looked shady and were giving me dark looks. I looked back to see them making their way towards Kana's dark room. I felt uncomfortable by the way they looked at me,I thought we were friends. I walked into the cafeteria line and grabbed a plate. I was greeted by another recombindant like me,her scaly skin and flickering tongue reminded me of a snake. She looked at me with her cold eyes and slopped down a big pile of yellow glop and tossed on some stale bread. I gave her a look of concern and she hissed at me. People began to whisper and point at me as I walked over to where Kayla and Leslie were sitting. She looked up from her deformed plate.

"What took you so long?"

"Morning Max. What happened to your legs?"

Kayla looked down at my legs as I plopped down beside her.

"Nothing,just some improvements."

I stared at what I was supposed to eat.

"What is this?"

I poked at it nervously,worried that it would crawl off my plate at any second.

"It's eggs and toast."

Leslie said through a mouth of food. I tasted it and almost spit it out.

"Don't worry,you get used to it."

I wasn't much of a picky eater,but I would have taken medium-rare desert rat over this any day. Sadly,there was no dessert rat available and I was really hungry. So I pushed down my disgust and pushed the food down my throat.

"How is it Max?Are you adjusting well? What do you think of this place?"

Kayla hushed Leslie to be quiet.

"Stop asking her so many questions and let her eat Les."

"Well, It's good;I'm adjusting okay; and I think this place is very strange."

Kayla laughed at my attempt to answer all her questions at once as Leslie looked at me with a glowing smile.

"I still can't believe that the great Maximum Ride is sitting at _our_ table! Eeek!"

Leslie continued to fangirl over me (which I do find very strange) as I looked around.

"Yeah well,everyone else here doesn't think I'm so great."

I over my shoulder to see people looking and whispering about me.I turned back to Leslie and Kayla.

"Not that I care of course."

"Max,they're whispering about you because they _adore_ you. Some of them even think that you're like our Moses. That you will free us from this place."

"Speaking of which,what is this place?They actually treat us like people here and not dogs.I mean,I'm not complaining,but I do find it strange."

"Max,they treat us well because _we_ are the successful experiments."

"Yeah. We are under constant surveillance 24/7. They watch us all the time to see if we evolve or mutate. "

"But we do go through tests. Just not all at once. We have to complete a certain amount of tests in one day."  
"What kinds of tests?"  
"Small tests like speed,strength,abilities,skills and a bunch of others. Those are the main ones though. If you're lucky and strong enough,they put you in the sector of '_Elites'._"

"What are Elites?"

Leslie began jumping up and down.

"OO!OO! I know! I know!"  
Kayla sighed and rubbed her head in frustration.

"Ugh,fine. Just calm down birdbrain."

"Okay,okay. Elites are the really,really,_really_ successful experiments. They either become guards here or some kind of assassins."

"Some say,that the Elites are brainwashed and turned into zombie assassins that have no mind of their own."

I looked up from my plate to see Zayn standing with his plate of mush.

"Good morning ladies. Morning crybaby."

He sat down and winked at me. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Leslie cocked her head in confusion but Kayla knew what he was talking about.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"So Max,you wanna spar with me later?"

"Huh? Oh,um yeah sure. I guess."

He smiled.

"Cool."

"Hey Zayn,where's Justin?"

Kayla's cheeks turned bright red.

"He was dragged in for testing."

"I'll see you guys later."  
Before any of us could react,Kayla picked up her now empty plate and hurried off.. Leslie had a derpy smile on her face as Zayn smirked through bites of food.

"What was that about?'

"Kayla likes my roommate Justin,and Little Miss Big-Mouth over here won't stop talking about him around her. Even though she knows she's shy around him."

"Who is Little Miss Big-Mouth?"

"You birdbrain."

"But I'm Leslie."

Zayn put his head down.

"Talking to you isn't easy is it."

"Nope."

I almost choked laughing at her. Leslie continued to smile,but her smiling face slowly turned into a face of fear.

"What's wrong?"

Zayn looked up from the table and began to scowl.

"Its that bitch Dwyer."

"Wait WHAT!"

I looked over my shoulder to see the same green eyes and blonde hair that slept with my ex-boyfriend walking towards me. She was walking with Pixel and another white coat that was nose-deep in his tablet.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

Kayla shrank behind Zayn as he stood up. I stormed up to her and slapped her in the face. I could feel Pixel's cold hand buzzing with electricity grab hold of my stomach. Her shocks made me collapse to the ground.

"Pixel,stand down."

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were one of the good guys. My mother trusted you! I trusted you! But of course what can I expect from someone who sleeps with a 14-year-old?"

I smirked as her face turned bright red in embarrassment,knowing that she slept with Fang. She rubbed her cheek.

"Well you thought wrong sweetie."

"Well I _thought_ you were a pediphile,was I wrong about that too?"

"Enough Max. Dr. Gunther Hagen needs to speak with you immediately."

Everyone in the room silenced at the sound of his name

_ Gunther Hagen "AKA" Hagen Daz_

"Oh,yippee. Hagen Daz is here."  
I rolled my eyes at the thought of him being here. I honestly couldn't say I was surprised,but Zayn was. He leaned over and whispered to me.

"Wait Max,you know the doctor?'

"I met him in Africa. He's been doing and telling me dumb shit for awhile. I'll tell you later."

(_**A.N.**_Check books 5-7. You can also check out the last book,but it's not much help to this story)

"Experiment a-367282;please step away from the entity known as Maximum Ride."

Zayn stepped back from me cautiously.

"Let's go!"

Pixel forced me to my feet,which was a big mistake. As soon as I was standing,I unfurled my wings,and kicked Pixel;sending her into the far wall. I heard Leslie squeal as others murmured in awe. Dwyer backed up as the other whitecoat stepped forward and put the tablet up in front of him. Suddenly I couldn't move.

_Goddammit! Not now!_

"What the hell? Why can't I move."

"The bolts in your legs are causing your legs to be paralyzed. I can also do this."

The second whitecoat pushed a button on his tablet and I was brought to my knees. I watched Pixel get up from the corner of my eye,but felt a hand on my chin and was forced to look straight into his eyes.

"I can control you,so don't get too cocky."

I spat in his face.

"How's that for control you asshole."

He raised his hand as if he was going to hit me,but was stopped by Pixel.

"You stupid piece of tin foil! Let me go!"

Pixel twisted his arm into an uncomfortable position. I winced hearing a crack in his arm.

"No damage or harm is to come to the entity known as Maximum Ride."

_Where were you yesterday?_

I shivered at the thought of the incident with Jeb. Dwyer grabbed the other white coat and made her way through the hallway. I was forced to follow as Pixel's cold hands forced my wings to fold. I looked back at Zayn who gave a look that said '_good luck'_. Leslie was still in a state of shock from what happened. Then I lost sight of it all when we turned the corner. Dwyer swiped her keycard by the door and we were greeted by 2 guards.

"Take him to the infirmary please."

The other white coat was handed to the guards and we continued down the hallway. We passed by big white rooms with big windows. I managed to peek through to see different types of patients. Recombinants,hybrids, and even genetically enhanced kids. Some of them were being administered drugs into their system. I watched their eyes go wide in pain. Some screamed,I winced at their pain.I could see the whitecoats on another side of the glass in the room,watching and taking notes and putting these kids in constant pain.I frowned as we walked past a room that was filled with kids;most of which were lying down or dead. I thought I saw a wave of familiar strawberry blonde hair.

_Iggy?_

I brushed off my hinch and continued to walk past the other poor souls here.

"Soo,you guys got new people to torture huh?"

Dwyer continued to walk,obviously ignoring me.

"Why do you guys need me if you have all these kids?"

We pushed through a pair of double doors and entered a dimly lit hallway with flickering lights. It was honestly kind of spooky. We approached a door and Dwyer knocked on it 3 times. I heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

We enterd the room to see Gunther Hagen sitting at his desk with Maya. She looked up at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ahh my little specimen has are you feeling Max?"  
"Ahh well,let me see. Since I've been here,I've been raped,beaten and kidnapped. So yeah I've had _such a great time_."

All of their eyes went wide,Maya sat back with an astonished look on her face,but it slowly turned into a cocky smirk.

"I bet she's lying."  
"But she isn't"

I turned to see Ari and a girl following close behind him.

"Shiela?"

She looked up,her emerald eyes filled with astonishment.

"Maya? What the hell?First Fang and the others and now Max?"

"Wait,Fang and the others are here?"

"Look,it's not relevant to the terms of our deal so I didn't tell you."

"Yeah but that's kind of a dick move Max 2."

Maya scowled at Ari.

"Don't call me that."  
"Or what copy? I know how to kill you,so don't think that just because you're GH's pet,that you're more powerful than me."

"You wanna find out wolfboy?"

Ari growled at her as Sheila stepped between the two of them.

"Ok,stop it you guys. Ari go cool off, Shiela I need to talk to you."

Ari's growling stopped as he backed off and walked into a corner in the room. Sheila grabbed Maya's hand and walked out into the hallway. I looked up at Hagen Daz whose face was filled with a twist of annoyance and anger.

"Now that they're gone,I would like to say that I am _personally _sorry about what happened to you. That shouldn't have happened and I honestly didn't think that Batcheldor would do that to you."

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

I fought hard to fight back tears. I looked away,I couldn't hold it in. Hot angry tears streamed down my cheeks.

"But don't worry,we will make sure Batchelder pays for what he's done."

_What does he mean by that._

"But before that,you need to know why you're here."

"Speaking of which,why is she here?"

Sheila stormed back into the room with Maya pouting behind her.

"That's none of your business."

"Actually,it is. I made a deal to help you and you would help me. But I dont' have a clue whats going on around here. So how am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's going on?"

"Sorry boss,but she's got a point."

GH sighed as Sheila gave me a look of worry and regret. I didn't know why she's here but,I'm sure she's still one of us. Right?

_No Max,you're being too trusting. Harden your heart remember?_

I looked away unable to meet her apologetic gaze.

"Fine,Max. You're here because we have finally made a breakthrough with the research we started with you years ago."

"Yeah we were tested subjects for recombinant DNA."

_Yeah I've lived that hell._

"Not exactly, we were really trying to give you the powers of an '_angel'_."

"Angel's don't exist. The reason why we named Angel that is out of irony."

I smiled slightly thinking about how many times she tried to take over as leader then went back to being my little baby 3 seconds later.

_Wait a minute._

"Where's Angel?"

"Ahh,I'm glad you asked."

GH check out remote and pressed a button. A giant set of blinds opened up behind him. I watched in horror as Angel was being held in a containment pod that was filled green liquid with multiple wires and volts of electricity went through her.

"What the hell is that?Why is she in there? What are you doing to her?"

"We're charging her."

"What the hell do you mean? She's not a fucking phone!"

"As I said before,you and your friends were put through what we called _The Angel Experiment_. The point of it was to give you powers that compared to one of a '_God'_. You and Angel were the only successes,however while most of Angel's powers have awoken,yours still remain dormant. Right now,Angel is being charged with over 200 volts of electricity to help strengthen her brain waves into something that The Director can use to take over the world."

_Of course these idiots are trying to conquer the world. But why can't they aim for something smaller like just one continent._

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"So let me get this straight. You and your egomaniac friends want to take over the world by using me and Angel as test subjects. Then,once we develop powers you're going to suck them out and put them into the director so _she_ can take over the world?"

"Precisely."

"Why can't you just experiment on the director?

"Max,would make a baby's bottle while feeding it? Or would you make the bottle then feed it?"

"I guess you have a point. But for someone who is head of the experiments,you're really ,whoever the director is,is just using you. Once she gets her power,she's going to double cross you and kill you. It's what every super villain does. Use others to get what they want,then once they get it,they kill whoever helped them."

"And why do you think she'll do that Max?"

"Because that's how you get things in li-"

I stopped short,realizing what I was saying.

"So do you see Max? It doesn't matter whether I live or die,because either way,my dream will come true."  
"So killing innocent people is your dream?"

"All those people aren't innocent. Those people are simply puppets being controlled by the government. And the government is just one giant corruption circle. They unleash viruses and diseases so people can pay lots of money to treat it instead of cure it. They faked things like 9/11 and Watergate just to trick Americans into voting for false leaders. We go to war in other countries just to steal their resources instead of actually try to help them. You call that innocent?"  
"What are you talking about?Is this true?"

"Think about it Max. Cancer,Ebola,HIV,Nixon,Bush. All of these things is what makes this place corrupt. Why do you think everyone hates us?The Director has a vision of clearing America and starting its the rest of the world!"

"And what you're doing is helping? Really? If anything you're making America look worse with this secret underground,experimental shit. I mean you guys are using kids!"

"Because children are the future Maximum,we are giving them abilities and powers that will help them build a Utopia of their own. The future is going to be left in their hands. Right now they must be prepared as soldiers."

"I'm sorry,but I can't allow this. I'm supposed to save the world,and me stopping you is definitely a good start to saving it."

"Oh give it a rest Max,you weren't doing a great job saving the world before;what makes you think you can do it now?"  
Maya's snarky remark was quickly shut down by GH. She rubbed her now swollen cheek.

(_**A.N.**_Maya got bitch slapped just in case that wasn't clear. Continue...)

"You _will_ keep your mouth shut. Do I make clear."

She put her head down in shame and sulked in the corner.

_Ha. Serves the bitch right._

GH turned back to me.

"Max,I know that Jeb told you that you had to save the world,but he's a compulsive liar."

_Boy ain't that the truth._

"And he didn't only lie to you,he lied to everyone around him to get what he wants;and for that,he's getting punished."

A sharp whistle left GH's lips and 2 men held a bloody and bruised Jeb between them. The way he was looking at me sent shivers down my spine. His sick smile was swollen and caked with blood,which made it look all the more terrifying.

"What's going on?"

His sick smile turned into one of sadness.

"Don't worry Max,I've already left you with my parting gift."

I looked away,unable to watch the bullet go through his head. His head hit the ground as a pool of blood formed beneath him. Sheila leaned over and whispered to me.

"Max are you okay?"

"Don't speak to me,you traitor."

Sheila stepped away from me,knowing that I might attack her.

"Maximum,what did Jeb mean by '_I've already left you with my parting gift'_?"

My stomach began to churn at the fact that I knew exactly what Jeb meant. Ari walked out of his corner and whispered into Dwyer and GH's ear. A look of surprise took over the faces as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Pixel was about to pull Ari off of me,but was stopped by GH.

"Oh my."

"Max is this true?"

I couldn't help but choke on my tears. Bile rose in my throat just at the thought of it.

"Yes,I'm pregnant."

****Jeb's POV****

I die getting to see my beautiful Max one last time. I looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Don't worry Max,I've already left you with my parting gift."  
I watched her turn her head away with tears in her eyes. I smiled knowing that she had my legacy inside of her. And that was the end.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

OK,soooo Explanation Time!

1\. Kayla saw Max's memory of her being raped so she was trying to comfort her. That's what that scene was if you were unclear about that.

2\. Jeb is **DEAD**

3\. Max is preggers

4\. I'm trying to show Ari's softer side with Max because,like he said,he has nobody left. (especially now that Jeb is dead)

Just in case you guys are wondering,the reason why I did Jeb's last moments was because I thought it would be interesting to write about someone's final comments. Also,thanks for being so concerned about why I was in the hospital. You guys are simply to nice to little ole' me. See you in the next chapter!


	10. True Feelings

Hey guys! I actually finished this chapter in the same night as the other one. I think this is my third chapter in one day. GO ME!I'm trying to update some chapters before I write the MID-SEASON FINALE of _The Angel Experiment! _Which is going to be _**BIG!**_ It's going to be the **LONGEST **and most **DRAMATIC** chapter **EVER! **_BTW_ guys I realized I was saying Hans Gunther Hagen when I meant Dr. Ter Borch. I'M SO SORRY!From now on it will be Ter Borch and Gunther Hagen. Unless you guys want it to stay as GH. Just tell me in the comments. Thanks!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9: True Feelings**

****Kayla's POV****

I walked out of the cafeteria with butterflies in my stomach and it wasn't because of the food this time.

_Why does birdbrain always have to mention Justin around me?She knows I like him,why can't she just keep her mouth shut._

As I walked into the training center,I noticed how many people there were in there.

_Huh,that's weird. There are usually a lot more people here._

I spotted Kianna from across the room and made my way towards her. She gave me a questioning look as I got closer.

"Hey,have you noticed that this place is almost empty?"

"Actually,yes I have. I saw a whole group of kids lead out by white coats outside the cafeteria,but they haven't come back yet."

"Do you think they ever will?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Only time will tell."

I turned around to walk back to my room and crashed into a Juggernaut like creature. I looked up to see Justin with a tired look on his face. I struggled to get words out as heat rose to my cheeks.

"Uh-h-hi J-Justin."

"Sup Snow Cone."

I blushed at the nickname he gave me.

"Hey Justin,didn't get much sleep huh?"

"Nah fam,they dragged me back out for testing early in the morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Just fine Snow Cone,just a little tired. I think I might just head back to my room."

Justin had a rough past. He's a dual recumbent in terms that the white coats were attempting to do a chimera type project where they grafted two or more different species of animal DNA into human DNA. In Justin's case(who has both rhino and gorilla DNA grafted into his DNA), they were trying to create a hybrid that had incredibly offensive and incredibly defense so that they could sell it to the highest bidder and have it be a total unstoppable force of nature. He was a tall guy with large broad shoulders and bulging muscles. His once long wild hair is now a short buzz-cut and his toned skin went perfectly with his beautiful gray eyes.

They didn't expect for it to fall in love with one of the other weaker hybrids, but when they found out, they let the love grow only to murder the female hybrid while she was carrying their child.

"_The strong don't belong with the weak."_They told him.

This effectively broke him and he was like a blank slate. He had extreme difficulty trusting people,regardless of if they are a hybrid or 100% human and literally did what he was commanded. Once,he was ordered to kill someone and as he was about to do so, he turns and sees a young child in the corner crying her eyes out at seeing this big bad monster destroying her he remembers who he once was before he broke and he comes back to reality. That young child was Leslie,and he had her memory erased so she wouldn't remember it. That's why she's such a ditz,her sister died from blood loss from the beating Justin gave her. He felt so bad about it he wanted everyone to stay away from him. But that made me love him even more. I knew that he didn't kill Leslie's sister out of cold blood,he wasn't himself and he's regretted it ever since. You can see it on his face sometimes. Now he hides it very well. He's been more open,but I know deep down that he holds onto the guilt when Leslie's sister's death isn't his fault. That's the kind of man that I love,a humble man. Even if he is afraid of losing himself.

"Hey Justin,have you noticed that a lot of kids have gone missing?"

"Nah,I'm too tired to notice of which,I'm going to my room,to take a nap. See you ladies later"  
"Later dude."

"Get some rest,I'll save you some food for dinner."

He smiled at me for the first time.

"Thanks Snow Cone."

I smiled back at him.

"No problem."

With that he walked back to his room. Kianna leaned back with a smirk on her face.

"Smooth."

She walked towards the weights and began lifting.

_He smiled at me._

Its taken so long for him to even look at me,then even longer for him to talk to me. Now I think he trusts me.

_He might even like me. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the screams of the other experiments. I heard something heavy drop. I looked to see Kianna on her knees holding her head.

"Agghhh!"

"Kianna! What's wrong?"

Then her eyes turned jet black and the suddenly wind began to blow.

****Kianna's POV****

My ears began to ring as my head began spinning. I dropped my the weights I was lifting and collapse to the ground,holding my head in pain.

"Agghhh!"

I felt Kianna's hand on my back.

"Kianna! What's wrong!

I felt a gusts of wind appear around me,and suddenly I saw something. I saw a girl with long white hair and milky white eyes and wings.

_Is that an Angel?_

She looked as if her soul was being sucked out of her. The image shifted into something different and suddenly I was in a field of fire. I looked up and I saw a flash of bright light take over the sky. Suddenly the ground rose beneath me and I was in the sky. I saw a familiar wave of blonde hair with beautiful golden streaks.

_Max?_

Then I suddenly dropped down from the sky. I was suddenly back in the training center. I felt like I just had the wind knocked out of me.

(**A.N.**You know that feeling when you're dreaming and you fall down and you wake up with the feeling that you fell from the sky. Yeah something like that...Continue...)

I didn't know what had just happened,but I knew that it meant something bad was going to happen.

****Kayla's POV****

Kianna sat back up and drew in shuddering breathes. Nurses started piling in behind us.

"Kianna,Kianna! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

She tried to pull me in to whisper in my ear,but I was pulled away by the other nurses. Kianna was lifted up and I was forced away from her as they carried her out of the center.

"Kianna!"

They disappeared behind the doors and I was left alone with whispers and murmurs surrounding me.

"_Something bad is going to happen."_

Kianna's words repeated in my head,over and over again. I don't know what she saw,but she looked spooked. Since people have been going missing,I had a feeling that this was no joke.

I saw Zayn walk into the center and decided to talk to him about it.

"Zayn! Come here!"

Whats up?"

"Did you see Kianna get carried off?"

"Yeah,what happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. She had some kind of premonition and the nurses took her away."

"She had a what?"

"A premonition. She had some kind of vision."  
"You mean like Kana?"

"Yeah,Kianna's clairvoyant powers aren't fully awakened yet."

Zayn gave me a concerning look.

"I heard a rumor that she was clairvoyant but I didn't believe it was true."

"Look,once Kia snapped out of it,she said '_something bad is going to happen'_."

I gave him a look of worry as I quoted what Kia had said.

"I wouldn't be surprised,lately Kana has been kind of shady."

I gave him a confused and angry look

"What do you mean?"

"Look,a couple years ago I saw something that had to do with Kana,a strange woman and a deal about Blake. Now you know how Kana is about Blake so I knew that something was up. "

Kana is a calm and gentle soul with a dark past,but once you get to know her,she's a very caring person who will do anything for her family. So when Blake's condition didn't stabilize,she became very distant,but I doubt she would work for someone evil just to save Blake. At least I hope she wouldn't.

"Are you sure you didn't see something different?"

"Look into my memories,you'll see."  
I touched Zayn's temples with my hands and I was warped into his head. I watched as a young blonde haired woman shaking hands with Kana. I let of go of Zayn.

"Wow,but that still doesn't prove anything. For all we know,that could have been some kind of test or something."  
"Kayla,why would I lie about this?"

He had a point. Zayn wouldn't lie about something this big.

"Look,all I'm saying is that between the kids missing and dying and Kia's vision and Kana's dark past; I honestly think we shouldn't rule her out as a suspect just yet."

I was about to object what he said,when Max walked in with a giant half-transformed Eraser and a look of anguish on her face. She walked over to us slowly as the eraser walked out. Zayn approached her first.

"What's wrong crybaby?"

"Yeah what happened?"

Max looked up from the ground.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"No,not really,but the best place to talk would be in the cafeteria,they don't monitor us that much in there."

"Then let's go there."

We ended up walking back into the crowded the cafeteria which was strangely still busy. We sat down at a corner table that was farthest away from anyone.

"So what's up Max?"

"How did your meeting with the doctor go?"

"Wait you met the doctor?"

I was astonished when Max noded her head.

"After you left the cafeteria,Max was requested by the doctor himself."

"Wow,what did he want with you?"

Max spoke with disbelief in her voice.

"He completed the research."

"Huh?"

"He completed the research that they started on me years ago. Now they're going to turn me into some kind of weapon that they can control."

****Max's POV****

_****FLASHBACK****_

"Yes,I'm pregnant."  
Ari hugged me as hard as he could,trying to comfort me,but it was no use. The horrified look on my face gave it away. They knew what had happened and Jeb's dead body was reminder of leaned back and put his hands on his temples in frustration.

"Wow. Well this complicates things. We'll just have to abort it."

No matter how much I didn't believe in abortion,I couldn't stand the thought of having that monsters baby grow inside of me made me sick to my stomach. Tears streamed down my cheek as I nodded in agreement to abort the baby.

"Wonderful! We'll take care of that later when we put you into isolation and run tests and procedures on you."  
Ari let go of me as I began to wipe away my tears.

"Excuse me?"  
"You will be isolated and put through multiple tests and surgeries."  
"Why?Why are you doing this to me?! Why don't you see that I'm not your guinea pig!? I'm a human being!"

GH chuckled and shook his head.

"Well not exactly. Besides Maximum,did you really think that you would stay here scott-free? Nooo! Of course not! We brought you here for a reason,and that's to develop your powers and use you as a vessel of power that we can control and use to cleanse this world."

I stood there in a state of shock,disbelief and anger.

"Well,you're out of luck because I don't have any powers."

"On the contrary my dear,you have power. Tons of it in fact,you just haven't tapped into it. You haven't fully awakened to your full potential for you to do that,you must let go of those closest to your heart. So that means harden your heart,look at the bigger picture be a LEADER. All things that Jeb has tried to teach you,but let his emotions get in the way. You need to let go of your mother and sister and the flo-"

"Wait,what do you mean let go of my mother?WHAT DID YOU DO TO AND ELLA?!"

GH leaned back in his chair with a calm look on his face.

"They're dead,so you need to let go of them. _That's_ what I mean."

At that point I couldn't control myself. I lunged at and managed to scatch him on the face. Pixel grabbed me and pulled me back while I went haywire.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Crying isn't really my thing,I mentioned that before right? So for me to cry right now just goes to show how everyone has a breaking point. And I was about to reach mine.

"Ari,take her back to the center. I'm going to go take care of my face.."

I watched GH get up and leave the room,holding the bleeding welt on his face out of the corner of my eye as Ari walked me out.

"Come on sis."  
My sobs slowly subsided and I was left in a state of disbelief and anguish. Suddenly a voice of reason popped into my head.

_Max,you have two options. You can either break OR you can harden your heart. Even though Jeb raped you,what he said was right, You need to harden your heart if you want to survive this hell you call life. Decide Max,because you don't have much time._

(**A.N.**FYI this is Max's voice,not The Voice...continue)

_****FLASHBACK END****_

****Kayla's POV****

Max's face of anguish turned into one of anger.

" They think that I'm going to be their puppet. The flock is here somewhere,Angel is having her soul sucked out of her. And it's all for the power. All they want is the power to take over."

Max got angrier and angrier with each word.

"Uhh Max?"

Sparks began to fly off of her body.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know! Whatever was making her mad,I think is causing her to awaken."

"Yo Max,you alright? Come on,talk to me."

Zayn and I stood up from the table and began to back away as her sparks began to get out of control. Her hair began to float above her as the sparks grew. By now,all eyes were on her.

"All they want is power,and they're willing to do ANYTHING to get it! They killed my mother and sister;they captured the flock;they're electrocuting Angel. They _RAPED_ me. When will they STOP?!"

A small blast threw me and Zayn back into the wall as Max stood up.

"Max!"

The sirens began to go off and all hell broke loose. Max suddenly got super powerful,and her power was overwhelming. Waves of energy brought me to my knees. Zayn helped me up as all the other experiments ran. Maya suddenly rushed in with a squad of Erasers close on her heels.

"CONTAIN MAXIMUM RIDE! JUST DON'T DAMAGE HER TOO MUCH! GO! GO!GO!"

The Erasers lunged at Max,but it was no use. They were no match for her. Max struck them all down with just a flick of her hand. Maya unfurled her wings and cracked her knuckles.

"Looks like it's just you and me bitch."  
Max smirked as she unfurled her wings.

"No,it's not."

Maya lunged at her and tried to attack,but Max dodged it. This was a one sided battle Max barely had to bat an eye before sending Maya flying through the next room.

"Zayn! We need to get everyone away from them."

"How do we do that?"

"I hate to say it,but get the whitecoats."

Zayn ran out of the room as Maya was blown past me. I covered my eyes,to prevent the debris from getting in my eyes. I uncovered them to see Maya knocked out and blood pouring from her head.

"Max?"

Max turned and looked at me,giving me a cold stare.

"What?"  
"Do you...remember me?"

Max's cold stare turned into a snarky smile.

"Why wouldn't I remember my own frie-"

It was almost in slow motion. Max's power faded and her eyes rolled back as she collapsed to the ground. I watched as Pixel's hand sparks subsided as Max laid there unconscious.

"MAX! NOOO!"  
The fire in me burst as I lunged at Pixel,but I wasn't on her level. Her foot swung and landed in my gut. A sudden spark came from her foot and it instantly extinguished by fire and sent me flying into a table. I collapsed in a painful heap on the floor,but managed to get back up.

"Experiment 5396620-a, Stand down or you _will_ be neutralized."

I had no choice but to stand down. I watched Zayn hurry in with white coats and guards trailing behind him. He rushed towards me and looked me over for injuries.

"Holy shit! Kayla what happened?! Are you okay?"

I struggled to catch my breathe as I held my sore arm.

"I'm fine,but my arm might be sprained."

"Where's Max?"

"Over there."

I pointed behind him to where white coats were crowding around Max's unconscious body.

"Let's go help her."

"You will not."

I turned to see Dwyer standing above us with her tablet and a look of annoyance.

"Or what bitch?"

Fire inched its way to my hair as it ignited in pure rage.

"Watch your tone 5396620-a. Don't forget that you can be dissected at any time I like."  
I growled at her as my flames diminished.

"Look Dwyer,I called you here. Without me,you wouldn't have known Max did this so back off okay?."

"Oh you've got quite the tongue on you 367282-a. But that mouth will soon be put to good use soon."

(_**A.N.**She doesn't mean sex!Get your mind out of the GUTTER!_)

She turned and walked away. We watched Max being carried out of the room as Pixel carried Maya.

"Okay,something is definitely going on around here."

"Yeah and I know exactly who to talk to."

Zayn helped me up and lead me to a familiar door,that I felt a dark aura from.

"Zayn,where are we?"  
"This is Blake's room."

****Zayn's POV****

Kayla and I stood in front of Blake's metal door. I knocked on it,but heard nothing from the other side. I typed in the password and entered his room cautiously. Blake's room was bright white,but I could feel the darkness emanating from every corner. Blake was sitting on his bed quietly with a look of sadness on his face. He perked up slightly when we walked in.

"Blake!"

Kayla ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Blake was surprised but hesitantly hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you Blake."

"What's up man?"

I approached Blake and fist bumped him.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"_I_ missed you,_he_ just wants to interrogate you."

Kayla shot me a dirty look while I shot one back at her.

"No I didn't. I came here to ask you about your sister."  
Blake's head fell .

"She hasn't visited me at all. I think she just can't stand seeing me. Or maybe she just can't stand me."

Tears began to form in his eyes. Kayla wiped them away.

"Blake,that's not true. Your sister loves you very much, She just doesn't like seeing you in your worse. She wants to see you healthy and strong. I promise,she's doing everything she can to help you."  
"Yeah and that's the problem."

Blake gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"  
"Blake,how do your experiments work?"  
"They insert different stuff inside of me that helps me live,it hurts like hell and it doesn't last long but it's nice to live peacefully for a day or two. Why ?"

"Well,I think that Kana is using her powers to suck the powers out of others to insert into you."  
"Zayn!"

"What Kayla? I'm only telling him something."  
"He's only 13."

"So what? Look Blake,I don't want you thinking any less of your sister,but I think she might be killing other experiments to keep you alive."

Blake's face went blank,obviously unable to comprehend what was being said.

"Blake don't listen to him okay"

"Wait,so you're telling me that my sister is killing our friends to save me?"  
"That's what I think."

"But I don't want that. Living isn't that great for me. I'd rather be dead. Death will put me at peace."

"Blake don't say that! I want you to live."

"Kayla,Zayn. Please tell my sister to stop killing others to save me. I don't wanna be saved tell her that I want to die."

Blake stood up from his bed and unfurled his mismatching wings. One was white and the other was black. His black wing was slightly twisted and the white wing had many feathers missing.

"_This_ isn't living. I'm not free, I;m simply a caged bird who sings for its for me is death."

Blake winced as he folded his wings back,I could tell they didn't fold perfectly anymore. He then laid back down in his bed with tears in his eyes. Kayla stroked his hair.

"It's okay Blake get some rest. We'll talk to your sister."

"Thanks man,I'm sorry you're still living this way though, But don't worry,you'll get better."

I gave him a hug and walked out. Kayla waited for me in the now empty training center.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kana about this.I'm still not convinced"  
"Alright,but what I said is true."

"I'll find out for myself. See you later!"

Kayla walked away,her snowy hair disappeared behind the corner. It wasn't until after she left I felt someone's presence.

"You can stop hiding in the shadows Kana,I know you're there."

Kana stepped out of a corner with a dagger in her hand and tears in her eyes.

"Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut Zayn? Why do you keep on getting into my business?"

"Why couldn't you just let your brother die instead of making him live in a living hell?You're being selfish!"

"Look Zayn! Just because you got over your brother's and sister's death so easily,doesn't mean you have the right to push others into doing the same thing! And the _only_ reason why you got over their deaths so easily is because YOU DIDN'T LOVE THEM!"

Now that set me off. I lunged at her,barely dodging the knife that she tried to stab me with. I knocked it out of her hand and pushed a thunder wave at her,sending her into a set of weight racks. She suddenly appeared behind me in a burst of shadowy dust. She knocked me off balance and placed her two hands on my heart.

"Tollite itaque multi mortales!"

I suddenly felt as if my soul was being sucked out of me. My back arched as I struggled for air. Then it stopped. As soon as it stopped,I headbutted Kana and Thunder Kicked her into a wall,where she hit her head and was left slightly dazed.

"I'm sorry Kana."

****Maya's POV****

I watched through the glass as they carried her unconscious body into the white isolation room. I suddenly found beside me.

"So her powers have finally awoken?"  
"It seems like only ones who saw how it happened were Experiments 5396620-a &amp; 367282-a."

"You mean Zayn and Kayla?"  
'Yes."

"Welp,I _did_ tell her to prepare herself for the hell she'll experience,but she didn't listen."

A smirked crept onto my lips as I imagined the things that she'll be put through.

_Karma sure as hell is a bitch Maximum Ride. _

I rubbed the sore spots on my face and arms from the battle I had with her earlier.

_And you're about to get your share of it._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey guys,so Justin is a new OC that was created by EdgeBlade25. I know it's not exact,but I hope I portrayed him well enough for you dude.I was trying something new where I used one POV and while she tells their POV,other people's POV's interrupt to explain it. I did it with Kayla's POV and had Max's and Kianna's POV interrupt. I think I did pretty good. Also,I did some thinking,and I realized that the way Zayn fights is like airbending where when he punches,the punches with air too. I'm sorry,I didn't notice until my friend brought it up. So the Thunder Kick and Thunder Punch,Yeah just think of it as him shooting sound waves at peeps when he ? Good,Now it's time for...

**Explanation Time!Come on Grab your friends! I will explain things,beginning to end.**

**1.**Kayla likes Justin (I'm trying to give them a Gajeel and Levy relationship from Fairy Tail but it's kind of hard because of Justin's past. His character reminds me of a more complex Gajeel but there are certain aspects of his personality that makes it kind of hard. His original character was supposed to be a broken but hardcore person who fell in love once but never loved again who doesn't trust anyone and is a mindless soldier who only follows I think I have a plan for him.)

**2\. **Zayn is immune to Kana's ability to take powers away (IDK why or how yet?)

**3\. **Kana lost to Zayn

**4.** Justin killed Leslie's sister,but Leslie doesn't remember because her memory was erased (Or _was _it?)

**5.** Kianna is somewhat clairvoyant. She gets small visions that she can't control. This is _kinda_ new for her so if I don't portray her views properly,tell me.

**6.** Max's lighting power is kind of like Laxus' from Fairy Tail. If you guys want her power to be something else,just tell me.

**7.** In The School, the experiments/patients call a person getting their powers '_awakening'_. It means that their powers have awakened inside of them. It's a term that all use.

**8\. **Max is in isolation for testing.

**9.** This was a SUPER DUPER LONG Explaination Time. LOL! GOOD NIGHT!


	11. True Colors

Hey guys! I've decided to split Chapter 10 into parts so you guys don't have to wait to long for the WHOLE chapter because its going to be ,I'm out of the hospital and I'm doing a lot better now. Thanks so much for being concerned about me. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10: Part 1-True Colors**

****'Kana's POV****

I heard a knock on my door,knowing it was Kayla,I ignored it hoping she would just leave. The wounds from my fight with Zayn finally healed but I was still in pain.

Why couldn't I take his powers?Was he immune or something?

My thoughts were interrupted by Kayla entering my room.

"Kana,we need to talk."

I opened one eye and looked at her.

"Oh? We do,do we?

"Yeah,we do."

I stopped meditating and began cleaning my floor which was covered in books and papers.

"Then talk."

"Well, Zayn thinks that you're working with some bad guys to save Blake's life because he saw you make some kind of deal with some blonde woman years ago.I don't believe it but I-"

I stopped her short.

"Wait,what did you say about Zayn seeing me years ago?"  
"Here, let me show you."

Aside from being able to see other's memories,Kayla can project memories of other shge touched my temples, I watched through Zayn's eyes as I was making a deal with the director that night. I had no idea he was there,and was scared that my cover would be blown. Somehow,I think Kayla sensed this and began to back away from me slowly. I continued to keep my composure,even though I was scared of what was going to happen next.

_Please Kayla. Just leave and don't talk about this ever!PLEASE!_

"What's wrong?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"No. Why would you say that?"  
"Because,as I was showing you Zayn's memory,I also found the same memory in your memory."

"Y-y-yeah that's because I was remembering the memory you showed me."  
"That's not how memories work!You are are working for them aren't you? How could you?!"

Kayla's hair began to ignite with fire as her fiery eyes filled with tears.

"We trusted you!You were more than a friend,you were our FAMILY!"

She shot a fireball at my head,missing,she set fire to all of my books. My eyes narrowed.

"You're not my family. Blake is my only family!"  
"Can't you see that we care about you too?!"

"No you don't. You guys never did! You always thought I was A FREAK!"

I sent a telekinetic wave at her,sending her flying against the far off wall. Her whole body was now fully engulfed in flames.

"RRRR AAAA!"

Another 2 fireballs were sent flying towards me,but I dodged them both. Kayla sent her hand flying into my gut and then a flaming punch to my face.

"Owww!"

I jumped back and began to cover the burning bruise on my face with my hand.

"Why can't you see that Blake isn't your only family huh? I'm your family. Zayn is your is your family. We're all your Family!"  
"No your not. You just pretend that you are. That's why I will do whatever it takes to save Blake!"  
"BUT HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE SAVED!"

I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to be saved?"

"Zayn and I went to go speak to Blake,and he said that he'd much rather be 're being selfish! He doesn't want to live and you're forcing him to live a constant hell by killing your friends. He told me that he wants you to stop trying to save him because he would much rather be dead and in a peaceful place then be alive and live in a hell!"

"LIAR!"

Now I was enraged,I could feel my hair floating around me. I began to levitate as Kayla's eyes began to fill with fear.

How dare she tell me what Blake wants. Nobody can save my brother but ME!

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

That's when it started. He back arched as I placed my hands on her heart and began to extract her powers from inside of her. She began to struggle for air as she levitated in front of me.

"Tollite itaque multi mortales!"

An empty canister floated towards me as Kayla's powers laid in my hand like a floating orb of yellow essence. She collapsed onto the ground as I inserted her powers into the canister.

Kayla tried to stand up,but struggled to keep her balance. She stretched out her hand,as if she was trying to use her powers.

"What did you do to me?"

"Simple. I took your powers."


	12. A Spark of Revolution

Hey guys! I hope you guys like what I'm doing by splitting the chapters into parts. Thank you soo much to HarleyQuinn220 for you LOVELY fan-art of Max &amp; Zayn. I think you portrayed them perfectly. If you guys want to submit your fan-art,just email it to nightcorequeen3625 . You can draw it or you can make it with Rinmaru Games. Can't wait to see them!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: Part 2-A Spark of Revolution**

****Zayn's POV****

I carried Kana's unconscious body back to her dark room and laid her down on her bed. I quickly walked out looking for Kayla. She needed to know what just happened. As I turned the corner,I bumped into Leslie.

"Ow!"  
"Sorry Les. Have you seen Kayla?"  
I helped her up off the ground.

"Nope. Not since I saw Justin and Kianna."

"Wait,Kianna's back?"  
"Yep."  
"Look,I need you to go get Kianna and meet me in my room. Okay?"

"Okay."

Leslie skipped away as I rushed to my room. I opened the door to find Justin napping on his bed. I shook him awake as Kianna and Leslie finally walked in.

"Listen up guys. Something bad is going to happen soon."

Kianna sat down beside Justin as Leslie sat down on my bed.

"Yeah I know,I had some kind of vision about something bad. And I think it has to do with Max."

Justin gave me a confused look.  
"Who?"

"Max, "_AKA"_ Maximum Ride is the one girl who escaped years ago,but she's been here for the past couple of days."  
"Ok, but what does she have to do with us? Or this is called bad omen?"

"That's the thing. I'm not sure. It was the first time I ever had a vision before."

"Well what did you see?"

"At first, I saw a girl with long white hair and milky white eyes and wings. It looked like an angel and its soul was being sucked out of it. Then the image shifted into something different and suddenly I was in a field of I was in the sky. And I saw what looked like Max's hair,then that was it."

"Whoa! Trippy!"

"Shh Leslie! Kianna,that's all you saw?"

"Yeah."

"Well Kayla and I have suspecting Kana has been working with the bad guys to save Blake. But when I went to talk to Blake he said he would rather be dead. Kayla said she was going to talk to Kana about it but it's been awhile since she returned."

"That's because the bitch took my powers."  
I turned to see Kayla keeled over in the doorway. Justin rushed to her side.

"Whoa,you okay Snow Cone?"  
She blushed as she nodded her head.

"What do you mean she took your powers?"

"She sucked them out of me. I can't use my fire anymore. It's gone."

Justin scooted away as Leslie approached Kayla to comfort her.

"It's 'll be ok."

"So I was right. Kana is taking people's powers to save Blake."

"Dude,we need to do something,because it's obvious that some shit is about to go down."  
I sat down on my bed to think about what we're supposed to do.

"You need to save Max."  
I looked up to see confused faces all over the room.

"Who said that?"  
"Wasn't me."  
"Well it wasn't Les,she's not smart enough to come up with that."  
"Hey!"

I turned to see a small shadowy figure in the corner. The figure stepped out and it was a raven-haired girl with cat ears and tail.

"What the hell?"

Justin stood up and assumed a fighting position.

"Stay back guys,this is one of the doctor's henchman."

"Look,I know it's hard to believe but I'm a friend of Max's. I had my own reasons for coming here but they're no longer valid. I need you guys to save Mxa for me."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?'

Kayla finally spoke up.

"Who was Max betrayed by before she was brought here?"

"Her ex-boyfriend Fang,why?"

"Guys,she's telling the truth."  
"How do you know?"  
"When I first met Max,she told me about her knows about him too so she must be telling the truth."  
"Alright fine,but how are we supposed to find her."  
"She's in the Restricted Testing Center that's only for certain doctors,not even I have clearance. But I managed to steal this."  
She pulled out a keycard with Max's face on it.

"Wait,that's Maya's keycard!"

"Yeah,now take it and find Max. All you have to do is act as if you're going in for normal testing and go to the big metal doors and use this key. From there,you should be able to find her."  
The girl began to change into a tiny cat,when I stopped her.

"Thank you."

Her tiny furry face smiled. And disappeared into the shadows.

"Aww,the kitty left."

"Alright guys,here's the plan."


	13. Mirrored Images

Hey guys!I'm going to be posting each part everyday so by Saturday,Chapter 10 will be finished. So I missed Sunday,Monday and today. So you guys get not one,not two but THREE NEW CHAPTER PARTS IN ONE DAY! Hope you guys like it! BTW,Don't forget to submit your fan-art,just email it to nightcorequeen3625

(google mail) You guys know what I mean by this. You can draw it or you can make it with Rinmaru Games. Can't wait to see them! ENJOY!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: Part 3-Mirrored Images**

****Skylar's POV****

I placed my nervous shaking hands on the edge of my sink. I was in complete turmoil. Kana had just been beaten by Zayn and Max's powers finally awoke inside of her. This was all a part of the plan,or at least most of it was;but for some reason,I felt bad for betraying Max and Zayn.

_Its her fault you ended up like this._

I looked up in the mirror to see a version myself I didn't recognized. She wore the mask of a perfect face. That's how the all see me,_perfect._ Or at least that's what they wanted me to be.

"NO!.Max had nothing to do with my past. She barely even knew me,let alone planned for me to go through the hell I went through."

_LIES! She escaped,while you were left behind. She watched you get dragged away! She did nothing to help you!_

"NOO!"

I smashed my hand into the mirror,shattering it. But the image of me was still there. I felt like I was losing my mind. That version of me continued to haunt me,ever since Max arrived here. At first my mission was just to help Kana collect power for her brother,but then it escalated into something more. I thought I said no,but then I met _her._ _The_ _Director_ was an astonishing woman with such a bright mind. She opened my eyes and made me realize that Max was the reason behind all of my experimental treatment. But now that it involves Zayn, I'm not sure if those were my actual feelings or if I was being hypnotized. I began to hit myself in the head,hoping that I could get my mind straight.

"Aghhh! Get our of my head!"

_Do you remember what she did to you? She doesn't even remember you!_

_****Flashback****_

Sirens blasted through the hallway speakers. As Max ran ahead of me,her brown and white wings trailed behind her.I struggled to keep up with her,she was just too fast. But she wasn't fast enough to escape the two guards that turned the corner. Max managed to run past one,while I tripped and fell.

"Stop right there!"

"Yeah! Sto-"

A man with glasses suddenly appeared and knocked out one of the guards as he took Max's hand.

"Max! Help me!"

I felt a pair of hands on me,trying to drag me back

_No! Don't take me back! I wanna be free too!_

"Max! PLEASE!"

She looked over her shoulder and gave me a look of sympathy,but didn't act on it. She continued to run to her freedom,while I was dragged back to my nightmare.

****Flashback End****

I wanted to believe it wasn't Max's fault that I was in here,but it was. After I tried to escape,they experimented on me more severly,trying to turn me into something like Max. I was practically a failure,until I got lucky. My body fully recovered from all the experiments,but I was still far from being what the scientists and white coats wanted. So they tossed me aside,until they needed me.

_And now they need you. All you must do is help break Max. _

"But I don't know if I want to."

_She seems to have no problem kissing the man you love._

I suddenly remembered the night in the training center,Max and Zayn had no idea I was there. And I watched Max kiss Zayn on the cheek as he accepted it. I felt a spark of rage ignite inside of me. I looked back up into the broken mirror and saw a face of determination.

"She took away my freedom,I will not allow her to take away the man I love."

_Then take her down. Make her feel the pain you felt._


	14. Break Free

Hey guys! Its time for another part to what I guess you can call a _"mid-season finale'_. Thank so much for tuning in and please check out _A Second Tyranny. _By: Light of the Rising Sun. Its a crossover between the Witch &amp; Wizard series and Disney's 2013 Frozen movie. Please review so we can all become better writers. ENJOY!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: Part 4-Break Free**

****'Angel's POV****

I woke up in my tube again,only this time,there were no IVs,no wires,no nothing. Only the tubes that held my arms and legs in place so I wouldn't escape. Few whitecoats and scientists drifted around the lab but Dwyer was nowhere in sight.

_Hello? Can anyone hear me?_

It seemed as if was the only one who could hear me from here. All the doctors began to file out and I was left alone in my eternal prison.

's gone._ happened to me yesterday?_

"Well that's a simple question that has a simple answer."  
I watched as Dwyer and GH walked through the shadowy doors and approached my tank.

"How do you feel my little specimen?"  
_I don't feel anything. And I'm not your specimen?_

"Well we did capture you and you are i-"

_Speaking of which,how did you capture us?We were off the grid._

They started chuckling to themselves

"Oh we just let someone else handle it. But regarding yesterday,all we-"

_WHO?! Who captured me? _

"Oh, I think you know."

Maya walked into view with a smirk on her face.

_YOU!_

My blood began to boil. Monitors began to beep as the liquid around me began to bubble. raised an eyebrow at me in concern. Dwyer ran over to the monitor and pulled the same level from before,but this time the neutralizing sparks didn't work. Everything outside of my tank began to shatter. Monitors,glasses,lights,everything.

"Her levels are becoming unstable!She's gonna blow!"  
"Dwyer! Get the boss out of here!When she blows,I'll stabilize her!"  
"Alright! Hagen,let's go!"

"Fine,I guess it's time to take our leave. Take care of my specimen! Don't damage her too much."

I watched as and GH ran out of the room like cowards. Maya stood there with a cocky smile.

"Come one kid,just calm down and I won't hurt you."

_You? Hurt me? I don't think so._

It was as if time slowed down. My glass tank shattered around me and I was finally bare feet slammed against the cold floor as I could feel something inside me growing. It was an overwhelming power that made its way to the outside slightly. I looked at my reflection in the window to GH's office and saw a different person staring back at me.

_What the hell?_

I was somehow older;and my once blonde hair was now a long milky white mop that flowed onto the floor. My wings now matched my eyes,they were snow white and I felt more powerful than ever.

"What happened to me?"

"Those shocks amplified your hormones so you can age faster to the appro-"

"Shut up."

I felt surges of power through my body as I lifted my hand and held Maya's throat in my hands.

"This is all because of you. All because you can't get over the fact that you're not Max. You hate yourself because that's what everyone wants you to be. They want you to live someone else's life. Well allow me to put you out of your misery and end it."  
I watched the fear in her eyes increase as the breath in her body decreased.

"You ruined my life,now I'm taking yours."

With a final squeeze of my hands,Maya was dead. I let go of her now lifeless body as I looked around.

"I need to find Max."


	15. Open Eyes & Bloody Hands

Hey guys! I know its late but I **HAD** to get this chapter out before 12 am so please bear with me. Soo the final part of the chapter is coming up and I really want to see all of your fanart so please send them anytime to nightcorequeen3625 (google mail). I can't put my email on here for some reason. I don't know why. But please review and leave your comments. I always love to hear from you. Even if you're a guest. ENJOY!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10-Part 5: Open Eyes &amp; Bloody Hands**

****'Fang's POV****

It was the middle of the night,or at least I though it was. Sleep lingered in my eyes as I was dragged out of the now empty room. The rest of the flock was hoisted over other guards shoulders and carried out into the dark hallway.

"Ughh,where are you taking us?"

"Shhh,don't worry, it'll all be over soon.

I realized it was Dwyer's voice as we entered a dark room. It wasn't until she turned on the lights that I saw it was some kind of torture chamber. The guards dropped us on the ground and Nudge's and Gazzy's eyes filled with fear.

"Guys what's going on?"

Iggy was lucky he was blind,he wouldn't want to see the horrors that they were going to put us through.

"What do you want with us Dwyer?"  
"It's not what I want,It's what the doctor wants. And he wants results."  
"What do you mean?"

" Hagen wants me to test something."

Tears started to well up in Nudge's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Yeah ,I thought we were friends. You were close with Max's mom."

A dark look entered Dwyer's narrowed eyes.

"Well you thought wrong. Besides,I'm just following orders. If it were me,you would be dead by now."  
Dwyer walked over to a panel and began to prepare 3 testing tables and a chair. She nodded at two of the guards who walked over and picked up Nudge and Gazzy.

"HEY! Let go of me!"

"Let me GO!"

They struggled in the guards arms,but were eventually strapped down onto one of the tables. Iggy was the last one to be strapped to the final table. He kept his head down,his colourless eyes filled with grief and acceptance.

_Come on Ig. Don't give up._

"What about me?"_  
_I wasn't complaining that I didn't get a table,but I had a bad feeling about it. Dwyer smirked as she leaned over the panel.

"Remember that _'something'_ that I said Dr. GH wanted me to test? Yeah well he wants me to do a test on you Fang."

"Then where's my table?"  
"You're special Fang,you get the chair."  
I was suddenly dragged and strapped into a chair that forced me to keep my eyes open. After that,the guards left and we were left alone with this maniac.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You see Fang,we looked over your file and found that you have something special in your DNA that practically makes you immortal. But,we had no way of triggering it. When we ran some more tests on you,we found that you little _'gift'_ was slowly becoming stronger. I came to the conclusion that when you're left in states of deep stress,anxiety or anger,it becomes stronger and stronger."  
"Okay? So what?"

"Yeah and what does that have to do with us?!"

"Well,Max leaving you left you pretty messed up. So what would happen if you lost your flock?"  
I tensed at the sound of the evil in her voice. She began to cackle as she pulled a lever and I was forced to watch the life being shocked out of the flock's bodies.

"NO!"

The sparks were bright,but I couldn't look away or close my eyes. I had to watch their pain.

"You see Fang,you did this. If you had just turned Maya away when she came to your house,then the plan wouldn't have worked the way it was supposed to. Hell, she probably would've died if you didn't think with your penis all the time."

I hated having that thrown in my face all the time but the pang of guilt in my chest knew she was right. They all were. Dr. Dwyer ,Nudge, Iggy, Max, everyone. We ended up here because I constantly screwed things up.I suddenly felt something boil inside of me.

_Even if I made mistakes,I don't want them to suffer because of me._

I began to feel power building up inside of me. I watched a sick smirk creep unto Dwyer's face. Before I could even react,a fast object dropped down feet first onto Dwyer's back. It took me a second to see that it was Sheila. The power inside of me dissipated.

"Sheila!"  
She shut off the electrical shocks but I seemed as if it was too late. As soon as they were shut off,their heads drooped down,lifeless. Sheila rushed over to me and unstrapped me from the chair. As soon as I was free I ran over to the others.

"Hurry up Fang,we don't have much time."

I unstrapped Iggy first while Sheila got Gazzy. Iggy's limp body hung in my arms.

"Come on Ig! Please wake up!"

Iggy suddenly sat up and began coughing and throwing up. When he finally stopped,I noticed his eyes were still closed.

"Ig! Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I feel fine,but my eyes hurt."

I noticed that blood was trickling down his face like tears. He opened his eyes slowly and what I saw left me and Iggy in a state of astonishment.

"Iggy,your eyes."

Iggy's once colourless eyes were now silver pools of astonishment

"I can see. I CAN SEE!"

Iggy began to look at his surrondings and himself. Then he looked at me.

"So that's what you look like Fang?I imagined you differently."

I ignored his remark as Sheila walked over to Nudge's table.

"Dude,you can see?"

I turned to see Gazzy walking slowly towards us. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Gaz,thank god! Are you okay?."  
"Yeah,my head hurts a bit,but I feel fine. Ig,you can see?"

"Yeah dude,and you exactly how I imagined you!"

Gazzy rushed over to his best friend and began asking him multiple questions about his eyes while I walked over to Sheila who was carrying Nudge down from the table. She laid limp in her arms.

"How is she?"

Sheila turned and looked at me.

"I don't know."

I watched Sheila hold Nudge's lifeless body in her arms.

"Dammit. I'm so sorry Nudge. You were right. You always were,and now you might die because of me."

By now,Iggy and Gazzy were behind me.

"Wow, is that what Nudge looked like? She's beautiful. It's so sad that I couldn't get to see her alive."

I could hear the softness and tenderness in Iggy's voice as he forced a sad smile,but I refused to believe she was dead.

"NO! She's NOT dead. She's just unconscious. That's all."  
I couldn't take it. How many more people had to die because of me? Sheila gave me a look of sympathy.

"Actually Fang,I think Iggy is right. I think Nudge is dead."

"NO! NO! NO! C'mon Nudge! You have to wake up!"

Gazzy stood behind Iggy,quietly crying. Sheila stroked Nudge's hair as Iggy stood there staring at her peaceful face. My blood went cold just thinking about it. Nudge was right,the blood will always be on my hands,and her blood is the first to be on them.


	16. You can't escape LOVE

Hey guys! THIS IS THE FINALE! I will come back in September or August. I'm not sure yet. BUT I WILL BE BACK. BTW,when it comes to your fanart. IDC if you can't draw. I can't draw for shit. But you guys can use Rinmaru Games Mega Anime Creator. It's fun. Or check out her other games and try those and send them to me. My email is in my bio! Please tell your friends about my story and READ THE END! I mean after the story. It's FILLED with important without further ado...

**_ LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT TO YOU THE MAXIMUM RIDE MID-SEASON FINALE!_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10-Part 6:You can't escape...LOVE**

****'Max's POV****

I woke up in a bright white room on a bed in my underwear and bra. I rubbed my head as I sat up,but was forced back down due to gravity. My head suddenly felt heavy and my stomach began to churn. I looked over at my arms to see them filled with IVs and other tubes.

"Hello?"  
My throat was hoarse and scratchy so when I spoke,it came out like a whispering croak. A white coat entered my room and looked at me.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The woman gave me a cold look.

"You're in a testing room. Now stop talking,you're damaging your throat."  
No matter how much I didn't trust her,she was right. The less I talked,the less my throat hurt. She began taking my vitals and putting a new bag of fluids through my IV,I laid there patiently for her to be finished as she started to draw blood from my other arm.

"Okay,I have everything I need. Wait here."  
_Well it's not like I can go anywhere. _

The woman walked out and I was alone with my thoughts. I tried to lift my arms and legs,but waves of pain began to wash over me. I tried to relax,but it was no use. I was back in the same place I tried so hard to run away from. Yet,I didn't cry. I laid there,silently accepting the death that I prayed was close. I honestly didn't feel like being saved.

_What about the Flock Max?What about Angel? What about Zayn,Kayla and Leslie?_

I really had to think about it. All my life,I've been running from someone or something while trying to protect the flock. I was also tasked with saving the world,but now I'm ready to accept my fate. No matter how fast I run,I can't outrun my fears and problems. My thoughts were interrupted by Pixel leading in a bunch of whitecoats. As the doors opened in front of them,I could hear sirens blaring everywhere.

"What's going on out there?"

"Entity known as Maximum Ride,you are being transported to another location due to recent incidents showing that you being here is a liability. You will be taken to 's private laboratory in a safer area."

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!"

To my surprise,Sheila dropped down from the ceiling,slashing two whitecoats on her way to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took out the rest. At this point, all the whitecoats were incapacitated and Erasers were piling in like roaches. I watched as my half-brother stepped forward as their leader and stood at ease as the others lunged to Sheila's throat.I felt Pixel's cold hands lift me up and began rushing towards the door.

"Shiela!"  
She looked at me with a worried look but then cracked a smile as Leslie,Kianna and a strange boy ran past me. Leslie unfurled her wings and began delivering damaging blows to the eraser's heads. Kianna was in full UFC mode,sending kicks and punches everywhere she could. The other guys was like a colossal that clearly outranked the erasers. He was unstoppable and strong,he lifted up eraser after eraser throwing them against walls or simply ripping their heads or limbs off. Sudden;y,Pixel stopped,I looked up to see the power draining from her eyes. I almost fell to the ground when he caught me.

"Zayn."

There was relief in my hoarse voice that only he could hear.

"Hey crybaby,long time no see."

I smiled at his remark,knowing I was safe. I looked over at Pixel to see deep slash marks on her back. Sheila sat back in satisfaction at her work as the others finished off the final eraser.

"Everyone okay?"

'Yep!"

"All good here!"

"Giraffe!"

I grinned at Leslie's silliness,happy that they found me.

"Sheila,I thought you were a bad guy."

"Look Max,we have a lot of catching up and explaining to do,but right now,we need to head to the East Wing."

"Max! You're okay! Thank God!"

Sheila hushed for Kiana to be quiet as she shot her a dirty look.

"Why do we need to go there?"  
A sad look appeared on Sheila's face.

"Max,the flock is here."  
"I know that."

"Yes but they were involved in an experiment and…"  
She trailed off as she looked down at her shoes.

"And...what?"  
"Nudge is dead."

It hit me like a ton of bricks,but I was out of tears. I had lost someone I love. By now I figured God just wanted to take my heart and put it through a meat grinder. And feed it to Satan's Cerberus.

"But she can be revived in the East Wing. There's a machine that can bring people back to life,Fang and the others are on their way there now."

"So she can be brought back?"  
She gave me a small smile with hope in her eyes.

"Yes."  
A weight was lifted off my chest,relieved that Nudge would be okay.

"Can you walk Max?"

Zayn looked at me with kind concerning eyes. I looked away hoping he didn't see me blush as I stumbled out of his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good,because we need to get out of here. NOW!"

"Follow me!"  
Zayn grabbed my arm as I struggled to keep up with him. Sheila was fast for a cat,but Zayn kept up with her while I barely managed. Kianna appeared next to me as I ran.

"You feelin' okay Max?"  
"Yeah I'm 's he?"

I looked at the guy in the hoodie.

"That's Justin,Zayn's roommate. Now come on!"

I wasn't fully recovered but running was strangely helping.

"Good,because we need you Max. Not only us Max,but every hybrid in the facility."  
Zayn looked back as he ran.

"She's right Max. You're our Moses. Our Katniss Everdeen."  
I remembered very fondly of the name. Katniss Everdeen was a girl in the book _The Hunger Games_. She was like the face of some kind of revolution. Is that what they want me to be? Their face of revolution?I stopped running.

"Why do you think it's me? Why not Skylar?"

"Because; is a traitor. And 2. You've proven yourself worthy multiple times."  
"Kianna's right. You knew the doctor and judging from the incident in the cafeteria,I would say you're the most powerful."

I thought about it. All my life,I've always had to protect people. But who would protect me?

"I would."

Zayn's calm voice entered my ears as he pressed his warm lips against mine. I almost pushed away,but slowly accepted him. I pulled away from him,wondering if he could hear my thoughts.

"Max,I love you. Right now,you guys are all I have and I want to protect the last bit of family I have left. But the others don't have a family or a leader or anyone. You can be that someone who helps them and leads them to a freedom where they can find their own family or make one of their own. And I'll be there right beside you."

He pressed his forehead against mine,I could feel his warmth as I stood there,dumbfounded.

"Me too!"

"We'll be with you too Max."

I looked to see Leslie and Kianna smiling at me while Justin nodded in agreement.

"Okay,I'll do it."

They cheered to my response.

"Hey guys,while this is touching and all,we don't have time for this."

Before we kept moving I whispered into Zayn's ear.

"I love you too."

I saw a smirk creep onto his face. I know it's kind of soon to call it love but I feel a connection that I never felt with Dylan or Fang. It was like some kind of spark that made us connect on a deep level. Something about him made me happy to be alive,no matter the situation.

_He felt like…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey guys. I know what you're thinking.

_What happens to Angel? What is Skylar hiding? Are Kayla's powers really gone? Is Kana really a bad person? Are Fang and the others okay? Can Sheila save the Flock? Are Max and Zayn really IN LOVE?What does Zayn feel like to Max?_**SO MANY QUESTIONS!** But you'll have to wait before I forget,this final chapter was dedicated to **WingyThingy2137. **Thank you for always reviewing and making me feel better about being in the hospital. You're such a good person. And thanks to all my other readers. BTW,I will be doing a Q&amp;A with my that means you guys can ask me questions about Skylar,Zayn,Kayla and others. You guys can either comment or email me and …

_**To-**__Character Name_

_Question_

_**From-**__Your Name_

I'll post them for you guys in special chapters after the book is done. I'll be doing this for the rest of the story so don't be shy guys! Thank you guys so much *sniffles*. You guys are so sweet, *sniffle* *bursts into tears*. I love you guys. Thanks for reading!*grabs a tissue*

See you all in SEPTEMBER! And here's a sneak peek of one of the bonus chapters that are coming out. *blows nose*

_*****SNEAK PEEK*****_

It was becoming clear to me that Fang wasn't going to give this up. Things were beginning to look dim,I looked up to see Fang's eyes red with rage. He didn't even look human. My body was beginning to feel numb,blood pooling beneath me,I knew this was my end.

_Good Bye Max,I will always love you._

I caught a glimpse of Max rushing towards me,little did I know,those were my final moments.


	17. Bonus Chapter 1

(This chapter explains how Dylan dies. ENJOY!)

****BONUS CHAPTER****

**~Dylan's POV~**

When Fang asked if he could talk to me,I didn't think he was upset. As I walked out into the shallow end of the forest near our house,Fang turned to me and gave me an angry look.

"So what's your deal man?"

I had a feeling I knew what this was about but I wanted to make sure.

"Is this about me and Max?"

He gave me a low growl.

"Why're you sleeping in her room?She doesn't need you at the end of her bed like some love sick puppy."

_I knew it. No wonder Max tried to keep Nudge away from Fang. She knew she would tell him._

I met his eyes coolly and tried to keep a smirk from creeping into my face,but couldn't help it.

"Whoa dude! Chill. Weren't you the one who told me to take care of her in Paris? When you left with her clone?"

I could tell he was fighting the urge to lunge at my throat.

"Yeah,but I'm back now. So I don't need you protecting her."  
My eyes narrowed.

"You're only back because Maya is DEAD. Not because you love Max. You just need a replacement for Maya. And Max is definitely safer with me than you. You literally have a target on your back."

"We've always had targets on our backs."  
"Yeah,but if you haven't noticed,we haven't gotten attacked since you left sooo…"  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"  
Fang's roar of fury scared me a bit,but I held my ground.

"YES IT DOES! You only care about yourself. You only want Max because you want some kind of sex toy. You just want to fuck her anytime you like and then leave her. Then come back and do the same thing? Hell no. I actually care about Max. I've _never_ tried to get in her pants."

Fang leaned back on a tree and smirked.

"That's because she won't let you."  
"Actually,she wanted me in Paris,but I stopped her because I didn't want her to get too emotional where she couldn't take of the flock. Don't you see? I **AM** her perfect other half. I don't only care about her but I care about the flock as well. You know why? Because Max cares about them. I'm never going to force her to love me,but right now she's starting too. She's even told me things she's never told you. I know her scent,her favorite color, favorite food. EVERYTHING! Hell,I even built a treehouse for her so we could have a nice dinner together! We had a moonlight picnic! The most you have done for her is cause her heart break. You've broken her heart to the point where she couldn't function. And who was there for her? ME! I've been there with Max. Yeah,you guys have a past together,but Max and I have a FUTURE together. And I won't let you take that away."

I stood firm,not expecting what happened next. Fang lunged at me,full speed and full strength;aiming at my throat. I was knocked off balance but managed to kick him off of me. He lunged at me again,this time going for my stomach. I unfurled my wings and jumped up,hoping I could get away and get Max,but Fang caught my foot and brought me crashing down to the ground with a thud. As soon as I was on the ground,he stabbed something sharp into my abdomen. Blood began pooling out of me as Fang continued to beat me. I tried to yell for help but my voice was caught in between breaths as Fang had his hands wrapped around my throat.

"Fang STOP! I don't want to fight you!"

It was becoming clear to me that Fang wasn't going to give this up. Things were beginning to look dim,I looked up to see Fang's eyes red with rage. He didn't even look human.

"You will never have my Max!"

My body was beginning to feel numb,blood pooling beneath me,I knew this was my end.

_Good Bye Max,I will always love you._

I caught a glimpse of Max rushing towards me,little did I know,those were my final moments.

**~Fang's POV~**

My mind was clouded with rage as I wrung the life out of Dylan's body.

"You will never have my Max!"  
His body went still in my hands as Max's voice somehow broke through my trance. I turned to see her running towards me with the flock standing on the porch pushed me out of the way as she checked for a pulse. I knew there was nothing,but Max wanted to see for herself. She covered her mouth in horror at what I had done. I reached out to sooth her,but she pulled away. She looked up at me,her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and horror.

"Fang..H-how..could you?"

I didn't know what to say,anxiety began to build up inside of me as I began to feel guilty for what I did.

"Max,it's not my fault. He told me he was going to take you away from me. From the flock. He was going to take you to...to...to Dr. Gunther Hagen. He told me so himself that a teacher approached him saying that GH wanted Dylan to return with you. I couldn't let that happen!"

It wasn't the whole truth,but Max stopped crying as her features softened.

"But Dylan wouldn't do that,would he?"

"I don't know,but I couldn't risk it Max. I love you."

Max and the flock stood on the porch, quietly sobbing while looking down at Dylan's lifeless body as I lifted him up to bury him. As I walked deeper into the woods,I realized I was being followed.

"What do you want Angel?"

Angel's long blonde hair appeared in a tree above me. Her tiny young face was twisted into a dark look of disappointment and resentment.

"I know why you killed Dylan Fang."

My eyes widened at her revelation,but slowly turned into a dark look of anger.

"How'd you know?"  
"I dipped into your mind. When Dylan was about to die,I felt my neurological connection with him being severed. I instantly knew something was up. So I dipped into your mind to see you killing him and the reason why."

A smirk crept onto her face as she leaped down from her branch and began circling me like a hawk.

"It's because you wanted Max all to yourself. Not because you love her,but because you need a replacement for Maya. You blame yourself for allowing her to die,but now you want to have a sec-"

I interrupted her before she enraged me.

"SHUT UP!"  
I dropped Dylan as I crashed onto my knees and began rubbing my temples. Angel stood face to face with me know.

"Just remember Fang,sooner or later Max will find out,and when she does,she'll leave you."

I looked up to see Angel walking away,ready to fly away. The moon shifted and the moonlight fell right on her pure white wings as she flew off into the night.I stared out into the night sky,knowing that what she said was true. If I continued doing stuff like this and Max finds out,I'm done for. But it doesn't matter right now,Max is mine and nobody elses. Nobody is allowed to touch her or have her. Dylan was a reminder of that. I stood up and began to gather myself together. I picked up Dylan's body and finally brought him to our burial sight. Once I dug the hole,I tossed him in. Once he was covered in dirt,I couldn't help but let a smile creep onto my face.

"Max is mine Angel,whether she likes it or not."


	18. Bonus Chapter 2

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**~Fang's POV~**

It was a late Friday night and I was up late working on my blog when I heard a small knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

I heard Nudge's voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

My eyes stayed so glued to my computer,that I didn't even realize that Nudge was wearing a small short robe. Something about it,didn't make me feel right. Nudge stood by my dresser with a shy look on her face.

"Umm...Fang? Can I talk to you about something please?"

I gave her a concerned look from behind my laptop.

"Sure. What's up?"

She approached my bed and sat down as I shut my computer and put it aside. Nudge looked down and began fidgeting with her robe.

"Fang,do you love me?"

The question took me so off guard,that I stared at her in shock for a second. Nudge looked over at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I love you Nudge."

Nudge turned and faced me.

"Fang,I don't mean platonically. I'm asking if you're in love _with_ me."

Before I could tell her no,she leaned over and kissed me. Hard. I could feel the passion she was giving me,but I wasn't accepting. I pinned her to the bed and stared at her like she was crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL NUDGE! No I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Max."

She stared up at me with a mix of desire and sadness in her eyes.

"Why not Fang? I can give you so much more than Max. A lot more."

Her eyes suddenly filled with lust as her legs wrapped around me. Her robe fell away from her and I suddenly noticed that she was wearing a small and very sexy pink lingerie. Like,_REALLY_ sexy. Her beautiful brown boobs were packed tightly into her tiny pink bra. My throbbing erection could tell that her pink panties were crotch less. I think of Nudge as a little sister,so me having an erection felt VERY WRONG! I tried to pull away from her,but her legs were abnormally strong.

"Nudge,let me g-"

She kissed me again,this time even harder, slipping her tongue into my mouth and I couldn't allow this anymore.

_This has gone too far. Sorry Nudge._

As her tongue slithered around my mouth,I bit down on it as hard as I could. A metallic taste entered my mouth. Nudge's eyes immediately widened in horror and pain. She unwrapped her legs from around me and retreated off of my bed.

"OWW! FANG! How could you!"

I grabbed her by the arm and made her look at me in the eye so she understood every word I was about to say.

"LISTEN TO ME NUDGE! I love you. But I'm not _IN_ love with you. You are like my sister. Nothing more,nothing less."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she escaped from my grasp,closed her robe and ran out of my room. I loved Nudge,but I honestly couldn't say I cared what happened to her after what just happened.

"I'm sorry Nudge,but my heart belongs to Max."

Then I grabbed my laptop and went back to work.

**~Dylan's POV~**

I was walking towards the kitchen when I caught sight of Nudge with a robe on and tears in her eyes.

"Nudge?"

She stopped to look at me,her face puffy, and her eyes were filled with tears. She ran into my arms crying and held onto me tight.

"D-Dylan,w-why doesn't anyone love me?"

Nudge was stuttering as she began to draw in shuddering breaths.

"Come on,let's go to my room and talk."  
I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and walked her to my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed as Nudge began to wipe her face.

"So what's wrong?"  
"Fang said he doesn't love me."  
"Oh Nudge,he doesn't mean it. He's probably mad that Max has been hanging with me instead of him."  
I smirked at the thought.

"No,he said he wasn't _in _love with me_."  
_"Oh. Ummm...Nudge I can't really fix th-"

She suddenly leaned over and kissed me. I wasn't sure how to react to this type of situation so I instinctively pushed her away. Her robe slightly opened and I spotted the lingerie she was wearing. I stood up and backed away from Nudge cautiously.

"Oh my God! Nudge! What did you do?!"  
I regretted asking instantly,as she ran out of my room before giving me an answer.

"What the hell just happened?"

**~Nudge's POV~**

I ran out of Dylan's room almost as fast as my tears streamed down my face.

_Why doesn't anyone love ME? Why does Max get to have everything?_

Max got Fang _and_ Dylan while I had nobody. It isn't fair. I'm way sexier than Max,and I'm smarter and can do a lot more for them.

_Maybe if Max was out of the picture….. _


	19. Reader Q & A

Hey Everyone! Welcome to the… READER Q &amp; A! I'm so glad to have received all of your questions and I'm ready to let my characters answer them. If you still want to send in your questions,please check my bio for my email and PLEASE tell your friends about my story. Tweet about it, Instagram it, Facebook it, WHATEVER! Please just tell your friends!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

TO: Leslie

**HarleyQuinn220-Did you know that Justin hurt your older sister?

Sorry,I don't think I should answer that yet. But you'll find out later on in the story.

TO: Kianna

**Chachie-How do people describe you? What would be your Spirit Animal?

I guess people would say that I'm very distant I guess. I mean I like to stay in my own bubble and mind my own business. My spirit animal would be…I guess it would be a fish?

TO: Skylar

**The Interviewer-How old are you? How old are you mentally? Biggest fear?

WHOA! Calm down with the questions! Ok,I'm 17 but most people say that I act like I'm 20. And I don't fear anything! *spider crawls by* EEEKKK! Okay maybe I'm afraid of spiders.

**Chachie-Do you have any family? Are YOU the director?

I had an older brother,but he's dead now. I never knew my parents sooo… yeah. HA! LOL no comment!

*Author* She's not allowed to answer that!

TO: Kayla

**The Interviewer-Past/ present relationships? How did they affect you? What do you care about? Are you obsessed with anything?

Okay dude,you are SUPER NOSY!.

*Author* Stop yelling at the readers!

Ok sorry. I've never had a boyfriend. I do want one though,someone who's kind of like me. I care about my friends and I'm obsessed with ANIME! My favorite is Fairy Tail. I LOOOVE NATSU! I would make him my boyfriend if I could.

TO: Kana

**HarleyQuinn 220-Why don't you visit your brother? What other powers do you have?

*sighs* I see my brother all the time. Just not face to face. I see him all the time in his dreams,where he's healthy and happy. I don't want to see him weak. I don't have any other powers except for taking people's powers and my clairvoyance. I never really use my telekinesis. It hurts when I do.

*Author* NOT MY FAULT!


	20. Reunion Part 1

Hey guys! WELCOME BACK! I hope you guys checked out my other stories during the break. I've also started working on some other stories on Wattpad. I also changed my name and profile picture. It's new year so it's time for a NEW ME! Because I'm a JUNIOR NOW! Anyways,enjoy the story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11-Reunion**

****'Max's POV****

I had so many things running through my mind I barely saw it. I crashed into something that felt like a brick wall. I looked up to see Ari's face looking at me. He offered me a hand and I hesitantly took it. Even though he has been nice to me recently, I still didn't fully trust him.

"You okay sis?"  
"Yeah,I'm all when are you on our side?"

"Since the beginning the beginning."

"Ari! It's about time!What took you so long?"  
Sheila had an annoyed look on her face.

"I was getting what you wanted."  
Ari pulled out a manilla folder that made Sheila's eyes go wide with delight.

"OMG! Thank you so much Ari!"

She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek while stuffing the file into her suit.

"Okay! East Wing is close. Hurry UP!"

Everyone began running while I stood with a baffled Ari. I saw a glimpse of a small blush on his face. I nudged him in the stomach.

"Ooo,someone's got a girlfriend."

"Sh-shut up!"

With that,Ari was about to run off to catch up with the others. I finally caught sight of the others but suddenly felt a furry hand over my abdomen.

"AHHH!"  
Ari whipped around a grabbed my attacker by the face and smashed it into a wall. I never needed saving,but in my condition I'm glad I had it. The Eraser looked at Are,covered in blood and close to death.

"You? You were our captain. You betrayed your kind! TRAITOR!"

Ari delivered the final blow,and it was over. A dark look enetered Ari's eyes as he looked down at the corpse.

"You were never my kind."

Blood dripped from Ari's hand as he helped me up.

"You good?"  
"Yeah."

When we walked into the East Wing,it wasn't an area like I thought. It was a massive room that was cluttered with giant machines.

"Ari move those over there. Justin move those over there."

Ari and Justin did as they were told as Kianna and Leslie began dressing each other's wounds.

"Sheila,where're Fang and the others?"  
"I left before they did,but they should be here soon."

Then the door opened.

_Speak of the devil_

In walked Fang,Gazzy and Iggy carrying Nudge. Something about Iggy looked different.

_His eyes!_

Fang began running towards me,but I ran past him in tears of joy.

"Iggy! You can see! Gazzy,I'm so glad you're okay! Oh God! My boys are back. Thank God you guys are okay!"

Tears streamed down my face as I hugged and kissed them as many times as I could before looking at Nudge. I forced a sad smile.

"Don't worry Nudge,you'll be okay."

"Max! You're alive and okay!"

"WOW! You're so pretty Max! No wonder you had Fang and Dylan fight over you."  
I winced at both of their names as they bring up bad memories,but at the same time; I blushed at what Iggy said.

"Not really though. You look like hell."  
I playfully punched Gazzy as he felt so good to have the flock back together. Well,more or less.

****'Fang's POV****

Max ran past me. I was ready to hug her and apologize,but she… ran past me. She automatically ran towards Iggy,Gazzy and Nudge.

"Shiela,where do I put Nudge?"

Sheila pointed to where Ari and a guy with a hoodie were pulling up a strange table with rings around walked over and placed Nudge's body was sitting behind a panel pushing buttons when Max walked over to her.

"You sure this will work?"

A boy with light skin walked up behind Max.

"Don't worry it will."

I didn't like the way he hugged her,so I walked over there and pulled him off of her.

"Whoa! What's your deal man?"

"Stay away from her."

Max's fist collided with my jaw. I fell to the ground as I looked up to see Max's angry face looking down at me.

"What the hell Max!"

"What do you mean 'what the hell?You attacked Zayn for no reason!"

I tried to think of something to say when a sad smile appeared on Max's face.

"Wait a second,do you still think we're together?"

"Umm guys,not the time!"

"Hurry up Shilela! Back up is on their way!"

"I told you Fang,we're over! FOREVER! But of course,you choose to be the selfish ass that you are and do this at a time like over there Fang and don't come near me."

I stood up and walked into a corner,not understanding what Max saw in that guy. Why couldn't she just forgive me and we can move past this?

****'Max's POV****

I stood beside Nudge's lifeless body,I looked down at her with sadness.

"What happened to you Nudge?"

Iggy walked over to me and gave me a sad look.

"Dwyer wanted to _'run some tests'_ on Fang by tormenting us. I'm not sure why though."  
I looked down trying to think when the door began to creak open. Everyone stood in a battle position as a head of white hair popped in. I squinted,trying to get a better look at the unidentified creature.

"Angel?"

The head looked up and it's white eyes looked at me. Angel had changed. _A lot._ But no matter how much she changed,I could always be able to recognize my little baby.

"Angel!"  
I ran over and hugged her. She felt light in my arms. Almost as if she was made of air. She looked at me and gave me a faint smile before she began to slump in my arms.

"Ange are you okay?"

"Max,are you sure that's Angel?"

The rest of the flock approached me with caution as the others stayed in the background.

"Guys it is Angel!"

"Angel? Why do you look so..different?"

"Gaz,give her some time."  
"No Max,it's fine. I'm not sure why I look different,but It's a result from the experiment. I think I got some new powers and they made me older somehow."

And older she sure did get. Angel was now around my height and she looked almost as if she was a ghost. Long white hair,white eyes,white wings and pale skin.

"Max,what happened?"

"I'll explain that later,but right now we need to focus on Nudge."

"What happened to Nudge?"

I helped her walk over to where Nudge was laying on the table,lifeless. Sheila gave me a brief nod,telling me it's time.

"I don't know but Sheila is going to bring her back to life."

"Max,why would you want to bring Nudge back to life."

I stared at her with a face of astonishment.

"Angel what are you saying?"

Angel cocked her to the side,then it dropped forward.

"Nudge never told you did she?"

"Told me what?"  
A couple of months ago she tried to seduce Fang and Dylan. They both denied her and later that night,she hovered over your bed with a knife. At some point,she realized she couldn't do it. Later on that night,Fang received a message on his blog saying: _Someone in the flock is bad._ Isn't that right Fang?"

We looked over at Fang who was looking down bashfully.

"That message was talking about Nudge. That's one of the reasons why they found us. It's not only Fang's fault we're here,but also Nudge's because she called the Director somehow."

"That's correct specimen A128-667g. Or should I say, _Angel_."

We looked over at the door to see reinforcements as well as a woman with a mask on her face. I stood up in defense,but was somehow brought back down by a heavy weight on my back. I looked over to see everyone else on the ground as well. Except for Ari,Angel,and Sheila

"YOU! I'll KILL YOU YOU STUPID CUN-"

I watched as Sheila was knocked out from behind.

"Shiela!"

I watched as Ari rushed to Sheila but was stopped. Angel stood there horrified as she approached her. I couldn't see who it was but I needed Angel to be strong.

"Angel! Snap out of it! You can do this!"

She began to back away from the unknown threat. She passed me as she continued to move and shaking her head.

"No. No,no,no! I trusted you! _WE_ trusted you!"

Before I knew it,Angel was passed out in front of me.

"Angel! NO!"

I fought the gravitational pull trying to bring me down and managed to stand up. I turned to see the person who betrayed me. The one person I least expected.

"Leslie?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey everyone! Sorry that the chapter was a bit short but I'm glad to be back and I hope you guys are glad i'm back to. I hope you guys are having a good school year so far. My updates will be spread out throughout the month. I will probably update every Thursday,but nothing is set in stone yet. Have a great school year guys!**


	21. Reunion Part 2

Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update. My junior year has been so busy lately. And I have been having some writer's block. If you guys have any ideas for my story let me know. Hope you guys enjoy the story and check out my Wattpad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12-Reunion: Part 2**

****'Max's POV****

There stood Leslie,looking down with a slight look of guilt in her face. But when I caught a glimpse of her eyes,they looked empty as if the were not her own. She sauntered over to the woman with the mask and stood at attention while I could sense the presence of a smirk under her mask.

"Who are you?"

"Can't you tell?"

She removed her mask and I felt like I was punched in the gut.

"How could you forget your own mother Max?"

Dr. Valencia Martinez. A woman I met in Arizona when I saved her daughter and hurt my wing.

Later on,I found out that she was my birth mother and now she stood before me. The woman who I trusted most in life betrayed me. I thought that she was the one adult I could trust,but of course I can't trust anyone. She approached Angel and stuck something in her slumped to the ground. Guards dragged Angel out of the room.

"Ange! NO!"

I looked over at my so called mother.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm the Director of Experimental Lifeforms Max. It's my job and my passion. But at the same time,it's very hard title to uphold."

She looked at the others with pitiful eyes.

"Guards,take the others to the cages. You know which ones to kill and which to brainwash."

I watched as Fang and the other's faces filled with fear. Not knowing what to do. So now,I was functioning on pure instinct. Sparks began to fly off my skin again,the guards stepped back cautiously,but my mother stood there. As still as a statue.

"Well isn't this interesting."  
I stood up and made a lunge for my mother's throat,but something stopped me. The memories. Her helping me,healing my wing,teaching me how to cook. Everything. I couldn't take it. The power grew and next thing I knew,I was left in the dark. The sparks dissipated as the whole building's power went out.

"Maaax? Come out to playy!"  
My ex-mother's sing-song voice was disturbing and sent chills through my spine.

"Pixel,find her,while they get the power back on."

Pixel's eyes began to glow a bright yellow. I unfurled my wings and flew up,out of her sight and reach.

_I need to stay out of her peripheral vision. Maybe I can fly out and save the others._

I stayed in the shadows as I flew towards the door. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my ankle. It threw me down to the ground.

_SHIT!_

I got up before Pixel could get her hands on me again. I ran towards the nearest corner and held my breathe.

"Pixel! Make this quick. I've decided to push our plans forward."

My mother's voice was calm and filled with arrogance. The room was suddenly filled with red lights as a voice came over the intercom.

"Back up generators are now running. Please remain calm."

_Great. Looks like I can't sneak out anymore._

"Entity known as Maximum Ride,surrender peacefully or be neutralized."

"Screw you,you bucket of bolts."

"Then prepare to be neutralized."

I felt electricity kissing my fingertips as my hair began to float.

"BRING IT!"


	22. Rage

Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update. I have recently had some SERIOUS writer's block. Other than that,I hope you guys had a great Christmas and New Years Vacation. I also turned 16 on December 29th. So YAY! I'm thinking of doing a Holiday special for some chapters. I know it's kind of late,but you guys have any ideas for my story let me know. Hope you guys enjoy the story and check out my Wattpad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13-Rage**

****'Max's POV****

I had only recently discovered my new powers,and I most certainly didn't have any control over them. But right now, I couldn't think about that. I needed to save my family and my friends. The sparks that kissed my fingertips were now caressing my whole body. Pixel arms turned into some kind of electric sticks. She was so quick that I barely dodged the attack. She continued to lunge at me. I tried to land some hits,but it wasn't working out.

"Pixel you handle this. I have failures to get rid of."

The Director walked out of the room with her team and they hurried out the room.

_Wait what am I doing? Why am I wasting time with this piece of trash when I should be after my mother._

I felt an electric shock hit my gut and I was sent flying.

_I need to find a way to take her down without taking too much time._

I got an idea in my head and a plan to execute. I knelt down on the floor and put my hands on my head.

"Akrugh Pixel,I surrender."

Pixel's defenses lowered. She walked over to me with some kind of restraining bands in her hands. She came up behind me to put them on me,but she wasn't ready for it. I grabbed her with one hand and knocked the restraining out of her hand. Once I did that,I put both my hands on her temples and concentrated as hard as possible. Soon my sparks returned and I sent a giant burst of energy through Pixel's body. Sparks began to jump out of her body,as I could feel her weakening. I needed more power. I concentrated harder.

"RRRAAAAA!"  
I sent as much as I could into Pixel,and I could feel my own body getting weaker.

"It's time I end this."

With one final blow,smoke came out of Pixels body as it collapsed on the floor in a heap of scrap. I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

"Geez,that took a lot out of me! But I have no time to rest. I need to find the others."

I got up slowly and limped to the door and out into the hallway.

"Okay. Now which way did they go?"

****'The Director's POV****

"Failure. That's all I'm ever met with."

I was looking at the area where Angel broke out of. Glass covered the floor as well as a pile of limp body parts. Max 2 layed there in a discontented figure.

"Tch. And you were supposed to be better than Max."

"That's not possible."  
I turned to see my team laying on the floor. Angel stood there,dusting herself off.

"Ahhh, you're awake."

" I faked being knocked out. I just needed to get you alone."

Angel's body began to glow slightly. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"AAAGGGHH!"

I put my hands on my head and collapsed to the ground. I looked up to see Angel's hand stretched out towards me.

_Since when is she so strong? Did the experiment work to well?_

"You're right. It did. You underestimated the level of my power. I'm not only a mind reader and shape shifter and what not. But I've had many other abilities for years. I just don't use them."

Her voice had become deeper and more mature. It's like she had aged over the past couple of days.

"Stop this Angel. You don't want to kill me!"

The pain stopped.

"You're right,I don't want to kill you."

Her hand wrapped around my neck.

"I'll leave that to Max."

She let me go forcefully and disappeared in thin air. I looked around at the mes she created. The bodies,the blood,the glass, the lost data.

"Shit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey guys,hate to cut this chapter short but….. I have more chapters coming out. I PROMISE!

Thanks for reading!


	23. Ignite

Hey guys! I'm on time with my updates! WHOOOOO! (That's actually one of my New Year's Resolutions) Anyways,hope you guys enjoy the story and check out my Wattpad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14-Ignite**

****Angel's POV****

I materialized in a hallway where sirens had just stopped wailing. I collapsed against a wall and the contents of my stomach came exploding out of my mouth.

"Oh god. I used to much of my energy."

's mind gave me the information I needed,but with one side effect. Everytime I use too much of my power,I always tend to throw up and get sick. It probably has something to do with me getting older overnight. My head now contained the blueprints to the whole facility. As well as schedules,tunnels and escape routes. As well as where the others are.

"Lower level 8."

I changed the density of my body and managed to phase through the floor. I watched the lower level floor numbers pass by.

_Level 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Ah! 8!_

My density changed back to normal and my stomach returned to being in knots. I went into a coughing fit. By the time it was over,there was a puddle of blood below me.

"I've really got to be more careful."

I walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the door where the others were. I pressed my ear against the door and I could hear nothing. I could sense people in there though. The steel door had no doorknob. But it had a hand scanner. I shifted my hand into the one person who must have clearance for everything. The good memories of came rushing back. The times when she acted like a second mom,the times when she would do the mom things Max wouldn't do. Like read me bedtime stories and tuck me in at night. I blocked them out.

_ is no longer on our side. She is no longer your friend._

I pressed my hand against the cool surface of the pad. The door opened up and I caught sight of the flock. As well as Ari,Sheila,Justin,Kianna,and Zayn. I walked over to Iggy,trying to get him free.

"Iggy! Are you okay?"

Iggy opened one eye.

"I'm just peachy."

Iggy seemed fine. No visible bruises,no scars. I forced his metal restrains off with my mind. I helped Iggy down. He walked over to Gazzy. I forced his restraints off as he helped him down. I heard something behind me move. I turned to see Kianna rushing towards me.

"Iggy! Hurry!"

I managed to dodge,but my feet were no longer on the ground I floated around to see Justin somehow controlling gravity.

"Justin! Kianna! Stop! It's me Angel!"

They continued their attack.

"Please! Stop this!"

I suddenly noticed their eyes. They looked just like Leslie's but less,humane.

_They've been brainwashed! Maybe I can break it!_

I managed to balance myself in the air and concentrated my brain waves on them.

_"BREAK!"_

The wave managed to stop them temporarily by stunning them. I landed on my feet but lost my balance and stumbled.

"Iggy! Are the others okay?"

Iggy held Gazzy in his arms as Fang was regaining his strength on the floor while Sheila tried to free Ari.

"Yeah, everyone's is still unconscious and Nudge isn't accounted for."

"Dammit."

Justin and Kianna started moving again. But they didn't attack me,they were trying to attack Iggy and the others.

"I'm sorry you two,but it has to be done."

I levitated off the ground and sent another brain wave towards them. I sent one strong enough to shut down their minds. I outstretched my arm and sent the wave rushing off my body. Their bodies collapsed and laid on the ground in an incapacitated state. Iggy stared at me in disbelief and horror. I collapsed onto the ground.

_ Agh. My head is spinning._

"Angel,what did you do?"

"What I had to."

"Guys,please help me get Ari out of here."

I scanned his mind to make sure he wasn't brainwashed as the others went to go free him.

"Wait! He's not clean!"

But it was too late. Ari was free and awake. He pushed Fang against the opposite wall. Gazzy and Iggy was thrown to the side and Sheila was being held at the throat.

"A-Ari! Stop! Please!"

"Sheila!"

I tried to send another wave towards Ari's brain but nothing happened. I face planted on the floor. I propped myself up on my elbows and felt blood pour out of my mouth.

_I'm out of energy. I can't do anymore._

I felt my mind go blank, I've done all I could.

****Iggy's POV****

Angel had just passed out on the floor and Ari was freaking out. Sheila was being held in her throat.

"Shiela!"

Sheila neck chopped him and dropped to the ground. Sheila recovered slightly,but Ari recovered faster. He began to corner her as she crawled backwards.

"Ari please! Don't do this! Look into my eyes! You know me Ari! You know what we've been through together! Please!"

Ari continued to back her up. I got up to help,but Sheila shook her head to me out of the corner of her eye. She managed to stand up as her back hit the wall.

"Ari,please. FIGHT IT! Don't be a puppet. Don't let them take you away. Away from Max. Away from ME!"

Ari stopped fro second. Then he attacked her. Sheila dodged and his fist met the wall. Sheila took her chance and rushed him. She was face to face with him and their lips met.


	24. Puppy Love

Hey everybody! I'm going to tell you this now, the story is very close to being completed! WHOOO! This is I guess the "Final Arc" of the story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapters leading up to the finale. Please check out my Wattpad too. Thanks!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15- Puppy Love**

****Iggy's POV****

"Whoa!"

"What the actual fuck?"

Ari's lips were met with Shiela's. Tears streamed down her face. Ari froze then began to kiss her back.

"What the hell?"

I don't know what it was, but we were all in shock. We were in pain and in shock. Somehow, thanks to the history that I guess those two had, it snapped Ari out of the brainwashing trance he was in.

"Sheila?"

Sheila's back hit the wall and she slumped down against it. Her usually perky ears and tail were now drooping in sadness and relief. She sat there. Silently. Ari bent down in front of her,and hugged her. He whispered in her ear. I couldn't hear it but I think I know what he said. Sheila burst into tears and began balling her eyes out. She wrapped her hands around Ari's neck and held onto him.

"Thank god!"

Ari helped Sheila up slowly,but in the end he ended up carrying her.

"I'm pretty sure both my ankles are broken."

She chuckled sadly as Ari looked down in embarrassment. Suddenly,I saw Angel getting up out of the corner of my eye.

"Angel!'

Zayn got to her first.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Angel! You're okay! And you look-very different."

Gazzy hugged his younger sister. But now I guess Angel is the older one.

"You guys need to get out of here. NOW!"

"But we can't leave Max behind!"

"Max can handle herself!"

Angel sighed as she began to get up thanks to Zayn's help.

"I read Dr Martinez's mind,and it wasn't pretty. She knew the potential of Max's power. And it is extraordinary. Its nothing like I've ever seen. Almost as if it was straight out of a legend"

I concentrated hard,I didn't have all of my strength back but I had enough to do this. I opened my eyes and a holographic like picture appeared in the air.

"Whoa!"

"Holy shit!"

She was engulfed in lightning sparks and yellow light. It encased their body as if it was skin itself. Her eyes glowed orange as they were filled with determination. She looked like a beacon of light. She looked like… A GOD.

"Max?"

I heard a voice enter through the door behind us.

"Yes?"

****Max's POV****

"Yes?"

I walked in and noticed that it was the flock,Zayn,Sheila, and Ari.

"Max!"  
"Where did you come from?"

I shrugged.

"Don't know."

I looked around.

"Where's Nudge?"

"We don't know. She wasn't here when I got here. "

Angel was standing up,but only thanks to Zayn,who was supporting her. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

_Quit it Max. Now's not the time for that._

"Do we know a way to get out?"

"Yes,we do. "

Sheila,who was in Ari's arms I might add,unzipped her suit and pulled out a folded paper. I could see Ari peeking under there,so there must be something going on between the two of them. She opened it and pulled out a giant blueprint of the facility. She handed it to Angel.

"This is where we are. We need to get out through the hanger where they keep the flyboys. The hatch is always open,according to Dr Martinez's memories."

I looked at the others and shook my head.

"I'm not going,you guys go. Try to find Nudge on your way back."

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"I need to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"I'm coming with you."

I looked at Angel. She looked weak and frail,and yet at the same time,strong and she might be of some use.

"Alright."

"So am I."

Fang stepped in front of me,still trying to prove himself.

"No Fang,you're not. I can't take anymore risks with you. You are the root of every problem. You are a problem and you are mentally weak. I need strength Fang."

Zayn gave me a worried look. I walked towards him and he put his hand on my face.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I hope so. Just,help Iggy get them to safety please."  
"Alright cry baby, I'll do my best."

I chuckled as I turned to Iggy.

"Iggy,you're in charge. You are now the leader of the flock."

"Cool dude,you're the new Max."

"Whoop-de-doo!"

Sarcasm dripped from his voice and I couldn't help but laugh. I hugged him and Gazzy one last time.

"I want you two to look out for not only each other,but for everyone okay? Grow up to be the great men I know you'll be."

I ruffled Gazzy's hair. He smiled up at me. My little trooper,I'll miss his innocent face but not so innocent personality. His explosive farts and his actual explosives. And Iggy,now that he could see,a whole new world has opened up for him.

"We'll miss you Max."

Gazzy started tearing up in my arms. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry my little trooper,I'll see you guys when this is all over."

_I hope I do._


End file.
